


Solo un poco obsesionado

by Nienna041099



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna041099/pseuds/Nienna041099
Summary: A Severus Snape le gusta el orden y el control en su vida. Él no es feliz cuando su novia invita a otro chico para hacer un trío. Severus cree en la monogamia, y nunca ha sido bueno compartiendo sus cosas. No ayuda el que Harry le caiga mal desde el comienzo.Pero lo que comienza como animosidad se convierte en algo más.Algo inesperado y muy equivocado.Se suponía que nunca iba a tocar a Harry. Se suponía que nunca iba a sentirse posesivo sobre el chico. Y definitivamente se suponía que nunca iba a querer a Harry más de lo que quiere a su novia.Es una receta para el desastre.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es una adaptación de las novelas de Alessandra Hazzard. La traducción está realizada por "El dedo de Iphi". Las historias la podéis encontrar en diversos blogs solo poniendo "Chicos heterosexuales" en google. La idea la he sacado de Junosnape13, usuaria de esta página, que ya se dedicó a adaptar las historias de esta chica a distintos fandoms. En este caso, la dedicó al fandom de Sherlock Holmes, y podéis encontrarla aquí https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763795
> 
> Yo solo voy a adaptar las historias de distinto fandom a mi pareja favorita. Junosnape13 ya tiene 3 de estas historias adaptadas a Harry Potter/Severus Snape, y esas la podéis leer en su perfil. Las dejo aquí de todas formas:
> 
> Solo un poco malvado: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363489
> 
> Solo un poco sinvergüenza: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438954
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847531
> 
> Los créditos completamente de ellas.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Como es una serie de libros y los personajes se van relacionando entre ellos, he intentado encuadrarlos al adaptarlas todas al snarry. En este caso, la relación que hay entre profesor y estudiante es de Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley, aunque es la misma relación que aparece en solo un poco retorcido, y en ese caso es de Severus y Harry.  
> La relación entre Lucius y Remus también se desarrollaría en otro libro, pero al igual que en este caso la adaptaré al Snarry.  
> En esta historia Lucius y Draco no son familia, y Lucius es el primo de Severus.  
> Espero que os guste la adaptación, tranten de leer las historias como independientes en vez de como serie.

El principio del fin de la vida perfectamente ordenada de Severus Snape llegó una ordinaria noche de sábado.

Su novia estaba acurrucada a su lado, la cabeza en su hombro, mientras observaban su serie favorita.

“¿Dulzura?” Hermione murmuró durante una pausa comercial.

“¿Hmm?”

“He estado pensando...”

Severus miró su oscura cabeza. “¿Qué?”

Los dedos de Hermione jugaron con el dobladillo de su camisa. “Yo... ¿Qué piensas sobre intentar algo nuevo? Quiero decir sexualmente. “

Severus la miró con curiosidad. Hermione normalmente no era tímida cuando se refería al sexo.

“Claro”, dijo con una leve sonrisa, enterrando sus dedos en su pelo y acariciando su nuca. "¿Qué quieres?"

Hermione se mordió el labio y lo miró, sus ojos marrones llenos de vacilación.” ¿Qué acerca de un trío? ¿Con un hombre? "

La sonrisa de Severus se congeló en sus labios antes de desaparecer lentamente.

“No tienes que decidir nada ahora”, Hermione dijo rápidamente. “Tomate tu tiempo y piensa en ello. No hay presión, piénsalo”.

Si ella no hubiera dicho eso, Severus lo habría rechazado de plano. Pero él la conocía. Era obvio que ella realmente lo quería.

Severus desvió la mirada. No era muy bueno en compartir sus cosas y creía en la monogamia. Pero se lo debía a ella para, al menos, darle un pensamiento, sin importar lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea de otro hombre tocándola.

“De acuerdo”, dijo. “Lo pensaré”.

Él sí pensó en ello.

Estuvo constantemente en el fondo de su mente por los siguientes días, incluso cuando estaba en el trabajo. El pensamiento de Hermione teniendo sexo con otro hombre le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, pero él no estaba celoso de por sí - sólo incómodo, alejado y ligeramente irritado con Hermione. Ella sabía lo que pensaba Severus sobre tener múltiples parejas sexuales al mismo tiempo, pero había pedido por ello de todas formas. Por otro lado, ignorar la petición de su novia no era algo que haría un buen novio.

Maldita sea. Estaba pensando en círculos. Necesitaba una nueva perspectiva sobre esto.

Severus terminó llamando a Lucius, su primo y amigo más cercano. Últimamente, rara vez se veían cara a cara, desde que Lucius trabajaba en Inglaterra, pero ellos habían sido cercanos desde su infancia. Él siempre podía contar con Lucius.

“Si estás celoso, simplemente di que no”, Lucius le dijo.

“No estoy celoso”, Severus dijo, recostándose en su silla. “Nunca me pongo celoso, ya lo sabes. Yo solo odio compartir lo que es mío.”

“No es como si ella te pudiera obligar. Si tú no deseas compartirla, simplemente dile eso”

“No”, dijo Severus con un suspiro. “Si le digo que no quiero un trío, va a ponerse de mal humor, hacer pucheros y me dará su espalda fría por semanas. Y odio cuando lo hace”.

“¿Es realmente una cosa tan importante para ti?” dijo Lucius.” Algunos hombres disfrutan viendo a sus mujeres tener sexo con otro hombre. “

“No yo”, dijo resumidamente Severus.

Lucius se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de decir con voz cuidadosa, “sabes, no es hacer trampa si se hace con el consentimiento de tu pareja”

Severus miraba inexpresivo la imagen en la pared frente a él. Él tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para mantener su voz casual y no sonar brusco. “¿Tienes algún otro consejo, Capitán Obviedad?”

Lucius dejó escapar un suspiro. “No creo que ella tenga derecho de presionarte para que hagas algo que no quieres, pero por otro lado... las buenas relaciones están basadas en el compromiso2.

“Lo sé”, dijo Severus, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Eso era el por qué él lo estaba considerando en absoluto. “¿Cuándo vendrás a casa? Estás agarrando un pretencioso acento británico”

Lucius rio. “En un par de meses, de hecho. Tengo unas vacaciones acercándose”.

Cuando Severus colgó un par de minutos más tarde, cerró los ojos y permaneció sentado aún por un rato, pensando. Lucius tenía razón: las relaciones se basaban en el compromiso.

Severus apagó su computadora y salió de su oficina, después de asegurarse de que estaba cerrada detrás de él.

“¿Se va a casa, Sr. Snape? su secretaria le dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente y batiendo sus pestañas.

Él asintió con la cabeza, optando por ignorar su coqueteo, como de costumbre. Rita era una secretaria excelente; eso era lo importante. Ella era rápida, era inteligente y necesitaba poca dirección. Era buena tratando con clientes, a pesar del hecho de que la mayoría de ellos no hablaban bien el inglés. Con el tiempo aprendería que su coqueteo era inútil: Severus no engañaba. Nunca.

“¿Alguna cosa urgente, Rita?”

“No, nada urgente. Neville dijo que casi termina con la traducción del ruso. Debería haber terminado para mañana".

Asintiendo, Severus dejó la oficina.

Condujo directamente a casa. A menudo recogía a Hermione en la universidad, pero si él recordaba correctamente, - y él siempre recordaba correctamente- sus clases habían terminado temprano ese día.

Hermione estaba en casa, como había esperado.

Severus la besó brevemente, se quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa.

“He pensado acerca de tu idea”, dijo en voz baja.

Oyó su aliento atrapársele en la garganta. “¿Y?”

“Tengo Algunas condiciones”.

“Bueno”.

Severus se quitó la camisa y la puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

“Primero, él no tendrá completo acceso sexual contigo”.

“Oh”. hubo decepción clara en su voz. Él la ignoró.

“Segundo”, dijo, su voz uniforme y controlada. “Será una cosa de una sola vez, y tú se lo dejarás en claro a él”.

“Sí. Está bien”. Hermione se acercó y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo desde atrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella lo besó en el hombro. “Eres el mejor novio que existe”

Severus abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. “¿Tienes a alguien en particular en mente?

“Sí, yo ya he elegido a alguien”, dijo Hermione. Tenemos unas cuantas clases juntos.

El hecho de que al parecer ella había estado atraída por algún tipo por un tiempo no le sentó bien a él, pero Severus no hizo ningún comentario. “¿Cómo es?” preguntó en cambio.

Hermione se rio. “¿Cómo se supone que voy a responder a eso? Él es más joven que tú, aproximadamente de mi misma edad - probablemente veinte.”

“¿Apuesto?”

Ella se rio de nuevo, enterrando la cara en su espalda. “Él es... muy atractivo, pero no te preocupes - Harry no es para nada tan apuesto como tú. Todas las chicas me envidian cuando vas a recogerme”. Ella se quedó en silencio por un corto tiempo. “No estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? No es que nuestra vida sexual no sea satisfactoria o algo - no podría ser mejor, pero es sólo que –“

“Lo entiendo”, dijo Severus cortamente. Tú sólo quieres probar algo nuevo.

“Exactamente. Si tú quieres, en algún momento, podemos tener un trío con otra chica.”

Severus no podía decir que era algo que quería, pero lo aceptó como la rama de olivo que obviamente pretendía ser.

“Bien”, dijo.

“¡Genial! Le diré a él, entonces. Creo que aceptará. Es bastante fácil”.

Severus reprimió una mueca y se limitó a asentir.


	2. Capítulo 2

El día que el chico iba a venir llegó demasiado pronto.

“Le dijiste que es un experimento de una sola vez, ¿verdad?” dijo Severus.

Hermione asintió, comprobando su reflejo en el espejo y cepillando un mechón de su cabello fuera de su cara.” Sí, le dije eso a Harry. ¿Cómo me veo?”

“Bien”. Se sirvió una copa y la bebió de un solo trago.

El timbre sonó.

Severus se tensó, pero obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse. Eran una pareja moderna. Tenía veintisiete años de edad, difícilmente alguien nuevo en el sexo. Él y Hermione habían estado juntos por dos años, y su vida sexual no era exactamente vainilla. Un trío era una de las pocas cosas que no habían probado. No había nada de que ponerse nervioso. Nada.

Hermione abrió la puerta.

Severus miró a Harry críticamente.

El tipo era definitivamente apuesto. Estaba tal vez una pulgada por debajo de los seis pies, como unas tres pulgadas más bajo que Severus. Cuerpo de surfista, desordenado cabello negro, grandes ojos color verde, mandíbula fuerte que parecía en desacuerdo con los labios llenos. Sí, él era guapo, pero la verdad sea dicha, Severus había esperado alguien más apuesto. El tipo no era nada especial.

Y luego, Harry sonrió a Hermione, revelando un par de hoyuelos.

Algunas personas tenían una bonita sonrisa. Algunas personas tenían una hermosa sonrisa. Y luego, había unos pocos afortunados que tenían una sonrisa como la que hizo ese chico. Transformaba a Harry de sólo guapo a impresionante cuando sonreía.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijo, Severus hizo una mueca. Nunca había tenido una razón para quejarse por cómo se veía las mujeres parecían amar la combinación de pelo oscuro y ojos negros que era tan común en su familia - pero los Snape tendían a parecer fríos e inaccesibles para la mayoría de la gente. Este chico prácticamente irradiaba calidez y carisma cuando sonreía.

Harry besó a Hermione en la mejilla y se volvió hacia él.

Severus se obligó a caminar hacia adelante y estirar su mano para un apretón. “Severus Snape”. Estaba bastante impresionado de que había logrado sonar neutral y no como que él quería echar al tipo fuera.

El chico le dio la mano, su agarre firme y fuerte. “Harry Potter”. Su voz era profunda y baja. Los ojos de Harry parpadeaban sobre él antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo. “¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con esto? “

“¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?”

Harry se encogió un poco. “Te ves un poco tenso”.

“Es sólo que es la primera vez que estamos probando un trío”, Hermione interrumpió antes de que Severus pudiera decir nada. “Mi novio realmente está bien con esto”, le dijo a Harry, sonriéndole. Entonces ella lo besó.

Severus se detuvo y lo miró, preguntándose cómo incluso se las arreglaría para tener una erección. Estaba tan lejos de excitarse, como era posible estarlo. Él no era de esos hombres que disfrutaban viendo a sus mujeres tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona.

Harry rompió el beso y lo miró por encima del hombro de Hermione.

“Bueno, sólo para aclarar: no me pediste de unirme a ustedes porque sabías que soy bi, ¿verdad?”

Severus tomó una inspiración. “No me van los hombres”. Su voz salió más aguda de lo que él pretendía.

Harry lo miró y asintió lentamente antes de apartar la mirada.

Hermione se mordió el labio. “¿Estas decepcionado?”

Los ojos de Harry parpadearon a Severus. “No”, dijo después de un momento. “Por supuesto que no”.

Hermione le sonrió y le cogió la mano.” Vamos a la habitación entonces”.

Harry dejó que lo jalara a la habitación, pero volvió a mirar a Severus. “¿Vienes?”

“Sí”, dijo Severus.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y la diversión brilló en el rostro de Harry, sin llegar de hecho a la superficie como una sonrisa. “No te preocupes, yo no tengo nada contagioso que te puedas pegar por estar al lado mío”.

“Si estás insinuando que soy homofóbico”, dijo Severus, siguiéndolo al dormitorio, no podrías estar más equivocado. “Mi primo favorito es gay”. Él se sacó su camiseta y la puso en la silla. “No hay nada de malo sobre ser gay”.

“Hmm”, dijo Harry, comenzando a desnudarse, también.

Desabrochándose sus jeans, Severus le clavó una mirada. “¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”

Harry sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. “Nada”.

“No, vamos a escucharlo”, dijo Severus, eliminando el resto de su ropa y poniéndola en la silla. Miró la camisa desechada de Harry en el suelo y frunció los labios.

“¿Estás seguro de que quieres mi sincera opinión?” dijo Harry, deslizándose fuera de sus jeans ajustados. “Creo que podrías tener algunos sentimientos negativos reprimidos acerca de la homosexualidad. Claro, tú puedes tener una mente abierta y estar bien con la sexualidad de tu primo, pero es una cosa completamente diferente cuando te implica a ti”.

“Me has conocido por un gran total de cinco minutos”.

Harry se encogió de hombros otra vez, esa exasperante sonrisa aún en los labios. “¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bueno leyendo a la gente”, él dijo, saliendo de sus calzoncillos.

“Recógelos”, dijo Severus.

Harry parpadeó. “Huh?”

Hermione comenzó a reírse. “Tus calzoncillos, Har. Severus odia la dejadez y el desorden”.

Harry miró entre ellos. “¿Esto es una broma?”

Hermione rio más fuerte. “¡Ya lo desearía! Cuando empezamos a salir, reorganicé sus DVDs y él me obligó a reacomodarlos de nuevo hasta que conseguí hacerlo correcto. Lo hice, siete horas más tarde, y yo estaba enojada como el infierno. Casi nos separamos por eso. Ahora lo conozco mejor”.

“Yo te advertí que no tocaras nada”, murmuró Severus.

Harry lo miró. “¿Tienes TOC?”

Severus soltó una carcajada. ”No. Yo no limpio obsesivamente las cosas. A mí solo realmente no me gusta la dejadez. Recógelos. Ahora.”

Harry echó un vistazo a los calzoncillos negros a sus pies descalzos antes de mirar arriba hacia Severus. Sus ojos bailaban con alegría. “No”, dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. “¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?”

Severus sintió sus músculos tensarse y su corazón latir más rápido. Él casi podía sentir la adrenalina bombear en su sangre, sus sentidos pateando en sobrecarga.

Se acercó a Harry.

El tipo no se movió.

Severus puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y lo empujó hacia abajo.

Para su sorpresa, Harry no ofreció mucha resistencia y se dejó caer de rodillas. Buscando a Severus a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras, levantó los calzoncillos.

“¿Dónde debo ponerlos, Maestro?” dijo, en un fingido tono sumiso, sus ojos sonriendo. Lanzó sus calzoncillos a la silla. “¿Quieres que te bese los pies mientras estoy aquí? ¿O besar algo más?”

“No eres la mitad de divertido de lo que crees que eres”, dijo Severus.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en la cara de Harry. “No estaba bromeando”.

“Levántate. No quiero que beses nada”.

“Eh, ¿Chicos?”

Sorprendido, Severus miró a la cama. Hermione yacía desnuda en la cama, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.  
Correcto. Trío.

Severus miró abajo hacia Harry.

Harry le devolvió la mirada.

Él también estaba muy desnudo.

Severus barrió su mirada sobre su cuerpo, deteniéndose en la dura polla del tipo. Un poco más pequeña que la suya, pero sin duda nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Mirando hacia abajo en sí mismo, Severus se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección también. No sabía cuándo había logrado tener una erección.

Harry se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia su oreja. “No te preocupes”, él murmuró. “Es una reacción bastante normal. Pasa todo el tiempo cuando le digo al tipo que le besaré la polla. Linda polla, por cierto”.

Dio un paso atrás, sonriendo, y Severus le dio una mirada plana.

“No eres tú”, él dijo en voz baja. “Mi novia desnuda está en la habitación, y yo voy a tener sexo con ella. Por supuesto que estoy duro”.

Harry asintió. “Bien. Seguro”.

“Chicos, me estoy aburriendo aquí”.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia la cama, todavía mirándolo a los ojos. “Vayamos a tener sexo”.

Caminaron hasta la cama, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso sobre el otro, y se echaron en ambos lados de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió, dándoles miradas apreciativas. “Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo”. Poniendo una mano en el cuello de Severus, jaló de él hacia abajo para un beso. Severus se obligó y la besó por unos momentos, suave y profundamente, aunque su corazón no estaba realmente en ello. No podía concentrarse mientras que otro tipo estaba en su cama.

Hermione terminó el beso y luego jaló a Harry hacia sus labios.

Severus los vio besarse por un momento antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besar el cuello de Hermione y el lado de su cara, los labios mordisqueando lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula hacia la oreja, burlándose de su lóbulo antes de que su lengua le hiciera cosquillas en el sensible hueco debajo.

Harry rompió el beso, y Severus miró en sus mojados, rojos, ligeramente hinchados labios a sólo pulgadas de distancia.

“Tienes labios tan femeninos”, dijo antes de besar a Hermione de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, chupando con avidez en sus labios.

Harry se rio en su oído y le susurró: “Tú novia no estaba quejándose. ¿Puedes degustarme en su boca? “

Severus dejó de besar a Hermione y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

Harry sólo sonrió inocentemente.

“Chupa mis pezones”, Hermione dijo sin aliento. “Los dos”.

Severus se inclinó y tomó el pezón derecho en su boca. Por lo general, amaba los pechos de Hermione, pero por el momento no podía concentrarse en absoluto. Se sentía como una tarea, algo que él debía hacer sólo para no incumplir. La presencia de Harry le hacía imposible relajarse.

Él podía sentir el movimiento del aire junto a él mientras Harry se movía para chupar el otro pezón. Hermione comenzó a gemir y murmurar algo ininteligible.

Rodando el pezón en la boca, Severus miró a Harry.

Lo encontró mirándolo ya.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Severus podía ver cada una de las pestañas de Harry. Sosteniendo su mirada, Harry lamió el pezón de Hermione lentamente, la punta de su lengua rosada dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Severus mordió el pezón en su boca, con fuerza.

Hermione gimió, rastrillando las manos por el pelo y empujándolos más cerca de sus pechos - y entre sí.” Más fuerte”.

La mejilla de Severus fue presionada contra la de Harry ahora. Los ligeros rastrojos de la barba del tipo raspando contra la suya propia. La polla de Severus palpitaba. Él quería follar.

Deslizó una mano por el cuerpo de Hermione y la acunó entre las piernas.

Ella estaba mojada ya cuando empezó a acariciarle.

Hermione gimió y abrió las piernas. Fóllame. Alguien que me joda ahora.

Severus levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry. El tipo hizo lo mismo.

Recorriendo su mirada por el cuerpo de Harry, Severus se quedó mirando su dura polla por un momento.” No vas a follarla”.

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry. “¿Celoso? ¿Temes que a ella le guste más yo? “

Severus le dio una sonrisa tensa.” Sólo un acuerdo entre mi novia y yo que no tiene nada que ver contigo”.

Hermione abrió las piernas más amplias, mirando entre ellos.

“Ella puede darte una mamada”, Severus dijo a regañadientes.

“Sí, ven aquí, voy a chupártela”, dijo Hermione, poniéndose en cuatro patas y presentando su espalda hacia Severus. Severus se puso un condón y lanzó otro a Harry.

Harry lo cogió, se lo puso y se trasladó hacia la cabeza de ella. El problema era, que en esta posición, él y Severus estaban obligados a verse el uno al otro.

“¿Preparados?” dijo Harry, mirando a Severus.

Había algo en esos ojos claros. Desafío.

La polla de Severus se crispó. Sí. Se agarró de las caderas de Hermione y empujó en su calor húmedo. No quería mirar a Hermione, no quería verla chupando a este tipo - los ruidos que estaba haciendo alrededor de la polla de Harry eran lo suficientemente irritantes - por lo que él veía hacia Harry en cambio.

El tiempo parecía ir más lento y el mundo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y desenfocado, su visión como en un túnel sobre el chico frente a él. Opresión, calor, ojos verdes. Los ojos de Harry estaban un poco vidriosos, la cara enrojecida, los regordetes labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaba. Él no apartó la mirada de Severus incluso por un momento. Gimiendo, Harry tocó su propio cuello, y Severus se estrelló con fuerza contra las paredes ajustadas que sujetaban a su alrededor. Hermione gritó, apretando duro alrededor de su polla mientras tenía su orgasmo.

“Oh”, dijo Harry mientras Severus continuaba follándola a través de su orgasmo y Hermione continuaba gimiendo. Harry miró a Hermione antes de volver sus ojos para Severus. “Se debe sentir realmente bien. Tú polla”.

Eso sobresaltó a Severus tanto que sus caderas se sacudieron y él se vino con un lamentable gemido, desorientado y extrañado.

Se salió y cayó sobre el colchón, respirando con dificultad y tratando de dar sentido a lo que acababa de suceder.

Levantó su vista hacia Harry y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. La boca de Harry se abrió en un gemido silencioso, su cuerpo se puso rígido, y él se corrió muy quieto.

Dándose cuenta de que acababa de ver a otro hombre correrse, Severus miró hacia otro lado, más que un poco inestable.

Harry se dejó caer sobre su espalda junto a él, suspirando.

“Esto fue divertido, ¿no?” Hermione exhaló, recostándose al otro lado de Harry.

Severus hizo un sonido sin tomar partido.

“Seguro”, dijo Harry, la diversión siempre presente en su voz. “De verdad divertido, ¿verdad, Sev?”

“Mi nombre es Severus”.

Él odia ser llamado Sev, Hermione murmuró, sonriendo.  
“Entonces te llevarás estupendamente bien con mi abuela”, dijo Harry, apoyándose en el codo. “Ella odia los apodos también. Se pone tan molesta cuando la gente me llama Har. Es por eso por lo que me inclino por Harry, aunque no me importa cuando la gente me llama Har. Me gusta más Har, en realidad. Creo que me ajusta mejor - soy un tipo sencillo. Puedes llamarme Har, Sev.

Severus sintió sus labios presionándose unidos.

Hermione se echó a reír.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo con inocencia.” ¿Qué?”

“No me llames Sev”.

“En realidad, tienes razón - es tan poco imaginativo, y tú realmente no te ves como un Sev. Hmm...” Harry lo miró. “Te ves como un Sevvie para mí. Yo creo que te llamaré Sevvie”.

“Por favor, no lo hagas”, Severus dijo, su tono sin inflexiones.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo. La diversión se había ido de su rostro. “Sabes, cuando yo era un niño, mis padres - son geólogos - solían arrastrarme por ahí cuando viajaban. He visto un volcán dormido una vez. Mis padres dijeron que la cosa no había despertado en miles de años, que era seguro, pero me hacía sentir incómodo. Casi podía sentir el suelo debajo de mí temblando, muy débilmente. Me descolocaba. Mis padres dijeron que el volcán era inofensivo y yo estaba imaginándolo, y probablemente lo hacía, pero, aun así...”

“¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?” dijo Severus.

“Te he visto alrededor antes, tú sabes - cuándo vienes a recoger a Hermione. Te ves muy tranquilo en todo momento, pero yo me siento...” Harry puso una mano en los bíceps de Severus y observó a los músculos tensarse. “Me siento como si fuera falso”, él dijo en voz baja. “Así como me sentí cuando me paré en el volcán dormido. Parecía una montaña inofensiva, pero no lo era”.

Hermione se rio, sentándose.” Estás equivocado, Har, créeme. Yo lo conozco mucho mejor que tú. Severus es la más confiable, considerada y más tranquila persona que he conocido. Es prácticamente un novio perfecto”

“Perfecto”, Harry murmuró, mirando a los músculos rígidos de Severus bajo su mano. Se encontró con los ojos de Severus. “Nadie es perfecto, cariño. Las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas”.

“Mi novio lo es”, dijo Hermione, arrastrando molestia en su voz.

“Puede ser. Estoy seguro de que lo conoces mejor”. Sacando su mano, Harry saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

“¿Ya te vas?” dijo Hermione.

“Sip. Realmente tengo que irme”. Harry subió la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros. “Prometí a mi abuela comprar huevos. Ella va a estar enormemente decepcionada si no lo hago, y voy a convertirme en su nieto menos favorito”

Hermione sonrió y se sentó. “Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. ¿Cuántos nietos tiene? “

“Uno”, dijo Harry, y se rieron juntos.

“Hay una tienda justo a la vuelta de la esquina”, dijo Severus.

Harry finalmente lo miró. “Gracias. Eres muy servicial. Simplemente perfecto por todas partes”.

Severus le dio una mirada plana que sólo hizo a Harry sonreír más amplio. “De acuerdo, gracias, chicos, yo lo pasé muy bien. No se preocupen, saldré por mí mismo”. Se acercó a la cama y picoteó a Hermione en los labios. “Gracias por invitarme. Me divertí”. Miró por encima del hombro de Hermione a Severus y le lanzó un beso. “Me divertí más de lo que esperaba”.

Y Harry salió de la habitación, silbando una melodía alegre.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tú enamoramiento está aquí de nuevo”, Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry le dijo.

Riéndose, Harry contestó “No estoy enamorado de él”.

“Correcto. Entonces, ¿cómo es que sabes de quién estoy hablando?”

Harry miró en la dirección de Severus, quien estaba apoyado contra un muro, ignorando a todos los estudiantes a su alrededor. Como siempre, se veía impecable, inaccesible, ridículamente hermoso y demasiado malditamente bueno para los simples mortales a su alrededor. Probablemente estaba esperando a Hermione de nuevo esa era la razón por la que venía a su universidad, después de todo.

“No tengo un enamoramiento por él”, dijo Harry. “Fue más un flechazo de todas formas” .

Ron puso los ojos.

“No, en serio. Claro, yo solía estar un poquito enamorado de él - ¿quién no? Pero ahora que en realidad hablé con él y llegué a conocerlo un poco, estoy por sobre eso. Lo digo en serio.

Ron le lanzó una mirada curiosa antes de sonreír. “¿Tiene la polla pequeña o algo?”

Harry se echó a reír y lo empujó un poco. “Oh Cállate, ¡No soy tan superficial! Y nop, su polla es tan ridículamente perfecta como él. Y ese es el problema que tengo con él.”

“¿No te gusta que él tenga una polla perfecta?”

Harry resopló. “Difícilmente”. Miró a Severus de nuevo, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. El chico llevó el significado de alto, morocho y apuesto a un nivel completamente nuevo, y sus ojos completamente negros eran poco menos que impresionantes. Era una pena que el tipo fuera un bicho raro - y un bicho raro con novia. “Hay algo mal en él. Es demasiado perfecto”.

“¿Demasiado perfecto?”

“Sí. No me refiero a su aspecto. Me refiero a su personalidad. Claro, él tiene algunas peculiaridades, pero aparte de eso, él es tan condenadamente tranquilo, razonable, racional, y... y perfecto. Su rostro no revela nada. Simplemente no es normal”.

“Hay gente así. Te dije que él tenía un palo metido en el culo” .

“No es eso", Harry dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Parece como una máscara, ¿sabes? Cada reacción emocional parece planificada y cuidadosamente controlada. Yo no sé... es raro. Eso me da escalofríos!”.

Ron dio a Severus una larga mirada evaluadora. “Él no se ve escalofriante”.

“Ese es el punto”, dijo Harry. “Él _parece_ un puto héroe de alguna maldita novela romántica: guapo y caliente, con un gran coche, un gran departamento, y una grandiosa hermosa novia. Obviamente, tiene dinero también. Él es un novio perfecto y considerado - quiero decir, ¡él prácticamente viene siempre a buscarla! Y él ignora a todas las chicas aquí que constantemente tratan de llamar su atención. Y estoy bastante seguro de que estuvo de acuerdo con el trío sólo para hacer a su novia feliz. Porque es un novio tan perfecto”

“Por favor, ya deja de decir la palabra ‘perfecto. Me está dando dolor de cabeza”.

Harry se echó a reír. “Lo lamento. Pero su perfección me molesta como un infierno. Es falsa. Estoy seguro de ello”.

“¿Por qué estás tan seguro?” dijo Ron.

“Porque su máscara se deslizó un par de veces, el otro día”, Harry murmuró, mirando a Severus. Se estremeció, recordando la visión salvaje que acechaba bajo la calma superficie. “Él no es en absoluto lo que parece ser, confía en mí. Soy bueno leyendo a la gente, tú sabes eso”

“Lo que sea”. Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro. “Estoy contento de que hayas superado tu pequeño enamoramiento. Enamorarse de hombres heterosexuales nunca es una buena idea”.

Harry asintió, decidiendo no decirle a Ron que no estaba del todo seguro sobre la parte heterosexual. No podía probarlo, por supuesto. Severus bien podría ser completamente heterosexual, y su propia atracción hacia el tipo podría estar nublando su propio juicio. E incluso si Severus realmente se había sentido un poco atraído por él, sería apenas algo sorprendente. Harry no era ni ciego ni ingenuo. Él sabía que tenía un cierto efecto en la gente; incluso hombres totalmente heteros a menudo se le quedaban mirando cuando sonreía. Era algo así como divertido, y Harry no se avergonzaba de usarlo cuando lo necesitaba. ¡Oye, que no era su culpa que a la mayoría de la gente él les gustara!

Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que a Severus Snape él no le gustaba en absoluto.

Harry miró a Severus de nuevo. Él todavía estaba solo, mirando a su reloj de vez en cuando. Estaba claramente esperando a Hermione.

“Voy a ir a decirle hola”, dijo Harry. “Sería grosero no hacerlo, ¿no?”

“Har”, dijo Ron, con desaprobación evidente en su voz.

Harry sonrió a su amigo.” ¿Qué? ¡Estoy aburrido! Ve a hacerlo con el profesor Malfoy mientras no estoy”.

“!Es un secreto!” Ron dijo entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor. Se veía adorablemente nervioso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, Harry se fue. Él nunca lograría entender cómo su amigo terminó teniendo un romance con el profesor más odiado, más repugnante, en su universidad, pero lo que sea. No era quien para juzgar.

“Hey, Har! dijo una chica.

“Hey”, él murmuró con una sonrisa y caminó más rápido, esperando verse lo suficientemente ocupado para que ella no tratara de hablar con él.

Parecía una buena chica, pero no estaba seguro de que él recordara su nombre. Su memoria era bastante horrible, para ser honesto, y él conocía a un montón de gente.

“Oye, Harry!”

“¡Hola Har!”

“¡Hey!” dijo, sonriendo un poco más y caminando aún más rápido. Sus ojos estaban en Severus, por lo que pudo ver el momento en que el tipo se fijó en él. Su cara expresando nada, aunque algo cambió en la postura de Severus; Harry no podía señalar absolutamente qué.

“Hey”, dijo Harry, deteniéndose muy cerca de él. Podía sentir que Severus no apreciaba su espacio personal siendo invadido, pero su rostro se mantuvo en calma. Por supuesto que se mantuvo en calma.

“Hola”, dijo Severus, dándole una mirada canchera.

“¿Esperando a Hermione?”

Severus asintió y no dijo nada.

“Es un pequeño mundo, ¿no? Harry dijo, lanzando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico, como si fueran viejos amigos.

Sí, eso fue todo: podía sentir el cuerpo de Severus poniéndose rígido por la tensión.

Su cara en blanco, Severus miraba directamente frente a él. “No lo creo así. Tú asistes a esta universidad”. Su voz era tan fría que incluso el aire entre ellos pareció volverse más frío.

“Tengo la extraña sensación de que no te agrado”, dijo Harry, con un atisbo de dolor en su voz.

Severus volvió la cabeza hacia él.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios. Mierda. Esos ojos eran ridículamente negros.

“¿No conoces el significado de espacio personal?” Severus dijo, irritación entrelazándose en su voz.

“¿Qué espacio personal?" dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona. Dejó que su mano se moviera un poco, rozando la nuca de Severus, tocando la cálida piel allí.

“Precisamente”, dijo Severus, la tensión de su cuerpo en crecimiento. “¿A qué estás jugando?”

Harry adoptó una expresión de inocencia, sus uñas romas cavándose en la piel de Severus justo debajo de la nuca. “No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir”.

Severus le dio una dura _mirada_ , su máscara de calma resbalándose.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo. Miró a Severus por debajo de sus pestañas y sonrió.

“Eres tan gay”, Severus dijo después de un momento.

“Gracias”, Harry dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Severus rio brevemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Deja de hacer esto. No funciona conmigo.”

“¿Huh?”

“Este coqueteo. Jugando con mi cabeza. Lo que estás haciendo.”

Harry se echó a reír. “¿Crees que estoy coqueteando contigo? Alguien tiene una gran autoestima, creo yo.”

Severus puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. “Yo no nací ayer. Tú eres bi, y me das todas esas - todas estas miradas. Lo siento, no estoy interesado.”

“Sip, sin duda una gran autoestima”. Harry sonrió. “Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no ‘coqueteo con todo el mundo. Es sólo cómo me muevo. No todos nosotros somos malhumorados, aburridos y fríos. Tú no me has visto realmente coquetear”

Severus le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

Harry cabeceó, fingiendo seriedad. “Lo sé: es difícil aceptar que no eres especial”.

“¿Y adivino que toqueteas a todo el mundo también?”

“Qué puedo decir, soy un tipo expresivo”. Los dedos de Harry acariciaron el cuello de Severus. “¿Y esto? Esto, no es toquetear.”

“Entonces ¿Qué es esto?” Severus prácticamente apretando las palabras.

Harry se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a pulgadas de distancia. “Este soy yo jugando contigo”, susurró. Casi rozó sus labios contra Severus. Casi. Sintió el cuerpo de Severus tenso como una cuerda listo para sonar.

Harry dio un paso atrás, casi sin aliento, y le guiñó un ojo. “Dile a Hermione que dije hola”.


	4. Capítulo 4

Tendido en la cama, Severus vio a Hermione cepillarse el pelo antes de acostarse. Ella estaba vistiendo sólo su ropa interior, por lo que miraba sus curvas con aprecio.

“Dulzura” dijo ella de repente. “Vi a Harry esta tarde y lo invité de nuevo”.

Los ojos de Severus volaron a su cara.” ¿Qué?”

Hermione se removió, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro y dedicándole una mirada cuidadosa. “Bueno, me imaginé que no te importaría. El experimento salió bien, ¿verdad? Y él es un tipo agradable.”

Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para aflojar su mandíbula antes de que pudiera hablar.

“Ese no era el trato”, dijo. “Pensé que acordamos que sería una cosa de una sola vez”.

Hermione se sonrojó y miró a sus pies. “Lo siento”.

“¿Lo siento? Yo fui muy claro. No deberías haber hecho eso sin preguntarme a mí primero.”

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, y Severus apretó los dientes, molesto con ella. Odiaba las lágrimas y odiaba las escenas.

Él suspiró. “¿Cuándo va a venir?”

El timbre sonó.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa tímida.” ¿Ahora?”

Excelente. Simplemente fantástico.

Severus se apoyó en las almohadas mientras Hermione iba a abrir la puerta.

Se echó un vistazo a sí mismo - él sólo llevaba sus boxers y consideró ponerse algo más, ¿pero ¿cuál era el punto? Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando la puerta, sus músculos tensos y en alerta.

Finalmente, Hermione regresó al cuarto, con los labios pegados a los de Harry mientras ella lo desnudaba.

Algo desagradable ascendiendo en espiral desde la boca del estómago de Severus mientras miraba a Hermione empujar los pantalones cortos de Harry fuera de sus estrechas caderas, apretando su firme, redondeado culo.

Todavía besando a Hermione, Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Severus.

Severus le devolvió la mirada.

Harry la maniobró hacia la cama. Hermione cayó sin gracia sobre el colchón, casi sin aliento, y Hermione se recostó al otro lado de ella. Se inclinó y lamió su tembloroso labio inferior, sin dejar de mirar a Severus, como diciendo: _¿Ves cómo está temblando ella?_

Severus observó la rosada lengua de Harry golpeando en los labios de Hermione y sintió a la desagradable sensación en su estómago extenderse hasta su pecho.

Mientras Harry se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo, Severus se movió rápidamente y cubrió los labios de Hermione con los suyos.

Los húmedos labios de Harry rozaron su mejilla. “Tú no dijiste hola”, él dijo, en apenas un susurro audible, sólo para sus oídos. “Eres tan grosero”.

Severus dejó de besarla y miró a Harry. La punta de la lengua de Harry asomó mientras se humedeció los labios. Su rostro estaba a unas pocas pulgadas.

“Mi turno”. Harry se inclinó y besó a Hermione de nuevo. No dispuesto a ser la tercera rueda, Severus comenzó a besar el lado de su cara. Cerrando sus ojos, él aspiraba y mordisqueaba, moviéndose por la mejilla de ella, su barbilla, hacia su-

Severus chupó los labios gruesos y se adentró profundamente con su lengua. Hubo un gemido y entonces -  
Severus abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo besando a Harry.

Él se apartó.

Se miraron el uno al otro, respirando con dificultad.

“Oh, yo sé que fue un accidente, ¡pero eso fue tan caliente!!” dijo Hermione. Se sentía como si su voz viniera de muy lejos. “Vamos, chicos, ¡háganlo de nuevo! ¿Para mí?”

“No me molestaría, cariño, pero creo que a tu novio sí,” Harry dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Sus ojos brillaban mientras sostenía la mirada de Severus. “Yo creo que él está asustado”.

Los labios de Harry estaban llenos y brillantes. Severus desvió la mirada. “No estoy asustado. Solamente no quiero”. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, tiró a Hermione más cerca y la besó.

Sintió a Harry inclinarse cerca de su oído y susurrar, “Mentiroso”.

La palabra lo sacudió y siguió insistiendo en la parte posterior de su mente mientras él masturbaba a Hermione. Todavía estaba en la mente de Severus mientras él la follaba, cuidadosamente no mirando a Harry mientras ella le daba al hombre una mamada.

Para el momento en que Harry se fue y Hermione estaba dormida, Severus todavía estaba pensando en ello. Mentiroso.

Mentiroso.

Se levantó de la cama, se echó una manta sobre los hombros y salió al balcón. El viento frío de noviembre golpeó a su piel desnuda, picando en su desnuda cara y manos y enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Mentiroso.

Un recuerdo, viejo pero no olvidado.

 _Mentiroso_. La voz de su madre rota, histérica. Y entonces, las excusas de su padre y promesas de que sería la última vez, que nunca volvería a suceder. Su padre había mentido, por supuesto. Cada vez.

Severus había tenido cinco la primera vez que sucedió. Se despertó por el ruido de los gritos y sollozos procedentes de la habitación de sus padres. Confuso y asustado, se deslizó fuera de la cama, caminó por el pasillo oscuro y abrió la puerta una pulgada, lo más silenciosamente posible.

“Lo siento - lo siento”, Tobías Snape seguía diciendo.” ¡Solo sucedió! No sé por qué - yo estaba borracho y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo”

“¡Estabas lo suficientemente sobrio como para que se te pare y se la metieras por el culo!” Su madre gritó, su precioso rostro enrojecido y la voz ronca de tanto llorar.” ¡Puto!” Ella le arrojó un jarrón a su padre y falló. Se estrelló contra la pared, haciendo a Severus estremecerse y clavar su mirada en las piezas rotas en el suelo. “¡Puto! ¡Chupapollas!”

En ese momento, no había comprendido lo que significaban las palabras, pero como se volvió a repetir una y otra vez, y sus peleas se volvieron más ruidosas y feas, y más cosas se rompieron, él había aprendido el significado de esas palabras.

Él había empezado a quedarse en casa de Lucius, hasta que los padres de Lucius finalmente lo aceptaron dentro, cuando tenía catorce años. A los padres de Severus no les importaba: su padre estaba demasiado ocupado follándose a alguien en un rincón y diciéndole a Eileen lo mucho que la amaba, y su madre era una mujer rota - rota por las mentiras y por su propia incapacidad para soltar al hombre que no merecía su amor.

Excepto que Severus no pensaba que era amor. Amor, era el tranquilo afecto y apego que sentía por Hermione. Él no estaba obsesionado con Hermione. Ella no lo hizo volverse loco. Si Hermione lo engañaba, sería... bastante molesto, pero le diría que se fuera y no regresara jamás. Él lo superaría. Él nunca compartiría a su pareja, pero nunca sería como la pegajosa, histérica patética en que su madre se había convertido. Eileen estaba obsesionada con el hombre, incapaz de dejarlo ir y ver a nadie más que a él.

A veces no estaba seguro de a cuál de ellos despreciaba más.

 _Mentiroso_. La voz de Harry hizo eco en su mente otra vez. Severus cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire frío dentro de él.


	5. Capítulo 5

Severus no estaba de buen humor cuando llegó a recoger a Hermione, y su tardanza no mejoró su estado de ánimo, tampoco.

“Lo siento tanto”, Hermione dijo cuando él la llamó. “Pero realmente necesito ocuparme de esta tarea hoy. El profesor Malfoy me reprobará si no lo hago. Me tomará media hora como máximo. ¿Me esperas?”

“Bien”

Colgó, puso su teléfono celular en el bolsillo y se apoyó en la pared, preparado para una larga espera.

Miró a los estudiantes dando vueltas. Con los finales cerca, casi todos se veían estresados.

Pero no todo el mundo estaba estresado.

La mirada de Severus fija en el estudiante que parecía tan despreocupado como siempre, sonriendo y riendo mientras hablaba con los demás.

Harry.

Severus sintió a su cuerpo tensarse, sin ningún motivo en absoluto. Aspiró profundamente y se relajó, con los ojos todavía sobre Harry.

Después de unos minutos de observación, Severus llegó a la conclusión de que el tipo era un ligón descarado. La forma en que sonreía a la gente era... indecente. Para ser justos, Harry no estaba haciendo nada particularmente escandaloso - él sólo sonreía y miraba a la gente a los ojos - sin embargo, era suficiente para que otros estudiantes se le quedaran viéndolo y babearan, y trataran de tocarlo. Era imposible que el tipo no fuera consciente del efecto que tenía en la gente, por lo que significaba que estaba haciéndolo a propósito.

Los labios de Severus se retorcieron. Él no podía soportar a los coqueteadores; tenía tolerancia cero para ellos. La mayoría de ellos no conocían el significado de la palabra lealtad. Ellos amaban ser admirados y deseados; una persona nunca era suficiente para ellos. Eran todo lo que él despreciaba.

Sus ojos siguieron a Harry mientras el hombre se movía de un grupo de estudiantes a otro. Vio como Harry ponía una mano en el hombro de un tipo y se reía. Los ojos del otro tipo prácticamente vidriosos por la lujuria mientras miraba los labios de Harry.

Severus vio como Harry se apartó del hombre y pasó un brazo por la cintura de una bonita chica. La chica puso una mano en el pecho de Harry y lo acarició.

Desagradable.

Harry dio un paso atrás, hizo un guiño a la chica, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volteó -

Su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios cuando vio a Severus.

Después de un momento, Harry murmuró algo sin siquiera mirar a los estudiantes a su alrededor y se dirigió hacia Severus.

“¿Ya te aburriste de romper corazones?” dijo Severus. Las palabras salieron más agudas de lo que había previsto.

“¿Huh?” dijo Harry, deteniéndose muy cerca de él - de nuevo. El tipo tampoco tenía el menor concepto de espacio personal, o prefería fingir que no lo tenía.

“Sabes lo que quiero decir”, Severus dijo, mirando al tipo y la chica que seguían mirando soñadoramente a Harry.

Harry miró hacia atrás y se rio entre dientes. “¿Rompiendo corazones? ¿Hablas en serio? Yo solo estaba hablando con ellos”.

“Por supuesto que lo hacías”, dijo Severus.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared al lado de él, con la cabeza inclinada mientras estudiaba a Severus. “¿Estabas mirándome?”. Murmuró, con el asomo de una sonrisa, sus dedos jugando con la manga de la chaqueta de Severus.

“Yo estaba esperando a Hermione”.

“Eso no es lo que pregunte”. Los dedos de Harry viajaron por su brazo a la muñeca de Severus. “¿Estabas mirándome?” murmuró de nuevo, sus dedos deslizándose bajo la manga y acariciando la piel de Severus.

“Yo estaba aburrido,” Severus dijo, sin mirarlo, su cuerpo rígido por la tensión. ¿Qué había en este tipo que conseguía ponerlo tan nervioso?

“Y no había nadie más para ver, ¿cierto?” el pulgar de Harry acarició su muñeca con suavidad.

Severus fijó su mirada en la chica que estaba en su línea de visión directa. “Tú eras la única cara conocida”

Harry se rio con suavidad.” Eres tan escalofriante” sus dedos continuaron a la carrera en la piel de Severus.

“Tú eres el que está tratando de espantarme”, dijo Severus, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. “¿Es esto una especie de gallina gay? No me asusto tan fácilmente."

“Estabas bastante asustado ayer después de besarme.”

“No estaba asustado. No te bese. No sabía que eras tú. Fue solo un tonto error”.

“Hmm... Okay”. Harry tomó su mano entre las suyas. “¿Estás asustado ahora?”

Severus se quedó inmóvil. La mano en la suya era un poco más pequeña que la propia, pero mucho más grande que la de Hermione e inequívocamente masculina.

“¿A qué estás jugando?” Severus espetó. Él no quitó su mano. Él estaría condenado si dejaba que este chico creyera que podía ser tan fácilmente incomodado.

“¿Para ser honesto no tengo idea?” Harry se rió un poco. Sólo me gusta alborotarte las plumas. Harry entrelazó sus dedos. “¿Todavía no estás asustado?”

Severus miró frente a él. Era completamente surrealista. Sus dedos estaban enredados con los de otro tipo. Estaba sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre. “No”.

“Así que me miras espeluznantemente cuando yo no sé sobre ello, pero no me miras cuando en realidad estoy hablando contigo. Bueno. Pero si sigues mirando a esa chica, ella va a empezar a pensar que tienes una cosa con ella. Ella ya está dándote miradas esperanzadoras. Vas a romper el corazón de la pobre chica, ya sabes”.

“Olla, caldero, negro”.

Harry le dio una mirada inocente. “Yo no rompo los corazones de la gente. Siendo agradable y amistoso no lastimo a nadie”.

Severus resopló. “Sólo admite que eres un coqueto y un jugador.”

Harry entrecerró los ojos.” Incluso si lo soy - y no estoy diciendo que lo sea - ¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué te importa?”

“No me importa”.

Harry levantó las cejas, un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. “Para un chico al que no le importa, seguro que parece que tienes mucho que decir al respecto, Sevvie.”

Severus le tiró una mirada.

Harry sonrió, apretando sus dedos con más fuerza. “¿Qué? ¿Algo te molesta, bebé?”

“No me llames así”, Severus dijo nervioso.

“¿Qué? ¿Sevvie o bebé? “

“Ambos”.

“Bueno”, dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Severus estaba inmediatamente sospechando. “¿Bueno?”

“Seguro”. Harry le sonrió suavemente.

La sonrisa era... desconcertante.

Severus miró de los labios de Harry a sus ojos. “Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo”.  
.  
“Ninguna tomada de pelo”, susurró Harry.

“¡Hola, Har!” Una chica gritó, agitando la mano.

Severus se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo cerca que su rostro había estado del de Harry.

¡Hey, Luna!” dijo Harry con una sonrisa más bien tensa.

La niña miró a Severus con curiosidad. “¿Nuevo novio?”

Harry se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la desfigurada mejilla de Severus. “Síp. Precioso, ¿verdad?”

La chica asintió con la cabeza, le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba y se alejó.

Severus relajó la mandíbula. “¿Ya acabaste de molestarme?”

“¿Acabar? No exactamente”, Harry dijo riendo. “Así que te molesto, ¿eh? Me siento bastante jodidamente orgulloso. Apuesto a que no mucha gente puede decir que obtienen cualquier tipo de reacción sin guionar de ti “.

“¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”

Ladeando la cabeza, Harry lo estudió con ojos inusualmente serios.

“Yo no lo sé... Es como si tuvieras algún tipo de filtro dentro tuyo. Que sólo permite mostrar reacciones y emociones apropiadas, suprimiendo un infierno fuera a todo lo demás”. Se rio un poco. “¿Estoy teniendo sentido?”

“No, no lo haces”, dijo Severus.

“Ves, lo estás haciendo nuevo”.

“Haciendo qué?”

“Escondiéndote detrás de la máscara. Negándote a mirarme. Es como si tuvieras miedo de mirarme por demasiado tiempo”.

Severus volvió la cabeza hacia él. “¿Por qué iba yo a tener miedo de mirarte por mucho tiempo?”

“No lo sé”..

“De hecho, sí. Tengo miedo”, dijo Severus. “Estoy asustado de verte porque podría accidentalmente estrangularte” .

La manzana de Adán de Harry se balanceaba arriba y abajo.

“Okey”. Tomó las manos de Severus y las puso en su cuello. “Adelante entonces”.

Severus miró a los ojos color verde. Había desafío en ellos ahora. Desafío y algo más. Harry se pasó la lengua por el labio. El pulso de Harry latiendo rápidamente contra su palma.

Y Severus se dio cuenta de que realmente lo quería. Él quería apretar. Él quería estrujar sus manos alrededor de este cuello y ver a Harry jadeando, ahogándose y rogándole que parara.

Sus manos se tensaron. Los labios de Harry se separaron. Severus se inclinó-

“¡Hey, Chicos!”

Severus dejó caer las manos y dio un paso atrás, más que un poco desorientado. ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Sólo era vagamente consciente de Hermione picoteando en sus labios y diciendo algo a Harry. El latido de su corazón seguía tronando en sus oídos.

Registró lo que Hermione estaba diciendo demasiado tarde.

“... vienes mañana por la noche, entonces?” dijo Hermione.

Harry le lanzó una mirada extraña a Severus y vaciló. Era la primera vez que Severus lo había visto inseguro sobre algo.

“No lo sé, dijo Harry, rastrillando una mano por su pelo. Él estaba ligeramente sonrojado. “Estoy bastante ocupado esta semana, realmente. Tengo que prepararme para los finales-“

Hermione se rio. “Está bien si no quieres, Har. Sólo dilo. No hay necesidad de ninguna excusa, de verdad”.

Harry le dio una sonrisa tímida. “Lo siento. Pero estoy muy ocupado, actualmente”.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla. “Fue realmente divertido, pero todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin, supongo”. Tomó la mano de Severus, entrelazando sus dedos. “Ya nos veremos por ahí”.

“Sí”, Dijo Harry, mirando a sus manos antes de empujar las suyas propias en los bolsillos y darse la vuelta.

Severus lo vio alejarse.

“¿Severus?”

Miró a Hermione. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. “¿Estaban peleando con Har? Tenías tus manos alrededor de su garganta”.

La boca de Severus se secó.

“Él me molestó”, se oyó decir. No era una mentira. ¿Por qué se sentía como una?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. “Él se mete bajo tu piel tan fácilmente. Es sexy, y el trío fue divertido, pero casi me alegro de que no vayamos a hacerlo más. Él te pone de mal humor. Has estado algo malhumorado desde que comenzó todo este asunto”.

“Vamos a casa”, dijo Severus. “¿Terminaste tú tarea?”

Hermione no llamó su atención sobre el cambio flagrante de tema. Ella nunca lo hacía.

Harry lo haría.

Severus empujó al extraño pensamiento fuera de su cabeza.


	6. Capítulo 6

Cuando Harry tenía cuatro, el encargado de su guardería le había enviado a casa con una nota que decía:

“Harry es un chico muy inteligente y activo, pero tiene un problema: se encariña demasiado con los juguetes de otros niños y termina llorando cuando el dueño se lleva el juguete de nuevo”

Dieciséis años después, mientras Harry regresaba a casa de sus clases pensó con pesar que, al parecer, muy poco había cambiado desde entonces.

Excepto que no se encariñó con Severus Snape. Él sólo quería estar desnudo y sudoroso con él - sin su novia presente.

Riéndose, Harry negó con la cabeza. Le gustaba Hermione: era sexy, suficientemente agradable, y divertida para pasar el rato. Normalmente, cuando este tipo de chicas lindas lo invitaron para hacer un trío, Harry no lo pensó dos veces. El sexo era divertido, y mientras que él podría preferir a los chicos, no tenía nada en contra del sexo con chicas de vez en cuando. El problema era que había accedido al trío por todas las razones equivocadas. Sí, se sintió razonablemente atraído hacia Hermione - ella era hermosa - pero era su novio el que empujaba todos los botones correctos en él. Cuando se puso de manifiesto que él y Severus simplemente iban a compartir a Hermione, Harry estuvo decepcionado, pero se dijo a sí mismo que al menos podría disfrutar de la vista.

El problema era, que disfrutar la vista ya no era suficiente. Seguro, el tipo era un poco escalofriante, pero cada vez que Harry lo vio, quiso arrancarle esas ropas impecables y...

“Eres un idiota, Har”, murmuró. Los enamoramientos con hombres heterosexuales nunca terminaban bien. Estuve allí, hice eso. Y no importaba que él estuviera razonablemente seguro de que Severus se sentía atraído por él, también. La mayoría de la gente era bi-curiosa en algún momento de su vida; no cambiaba nada. Severus estaba en una relación seria, y él nunca querría a un coqueto como él. Él había dejado claro cuánto despreciaba a Harry.

Sí, él había hecho lo correcto al rechazar la invitación de Hermione para unirse a ellos de nuevo; la noche anterior había sido suficientemente mala.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios, recordando los firmes labios de Severus contra los suyos, la lengua de Severus en su boca. Había sido un accidente, por supuesto, pero después de eso, apenas podía concentrarse en dar placer a Hermione, mirando con avidez los labios de Severus y deseándolos de nuevo. Y mientras veía a Severus follarse a Hermione, él quería ocupar su lugar malamente. Quería empujarla lejos. Él quería estar debajo del novio de Hermione. Quería que Severus lo follara a _él_.

“Idiota”, murmuró Harry de nuevo. Tenía que echar un polvo, pronto. Una buena follada dura era exactamente lo que necesitaba para sacar al tipo fuera de su mente.

Severus Snape no era para él.


	7. Capítulo 7

El club estaba lleno de sombras y luces intermitentes. El aire olía a químicos, bebidas y sudor. La gente se amontonaba en la pista de baile, indistinguibles, no identificables. De vez en cuando uno o dos fueron elegidos por un reflector al azar, dándoles su momento de fama, y luego absorbidos nuevamente por la masa palpitante.

Este no era el escenario de Severus. Con cada minuto que pasaba se arrepentía de haber dejado a Hermione convencerlo. Pero ella había estado cansada y estresada de todo el estudio y quería apartar su mente de los próximos exámenes, y él había cedido.

El bar al menos tenía Yuengling, lo que era un alivio, y Severus bebió hasta que la mitad de ella había desaparecido. Era tan ruidoso allí dentro, y las luces estaban a la vez bajas y palpitantes, lo que le hacía doler la cabeza.

“Vamos, no seas un asesino de estados de ánimo”, Hermione le gritó al oído.” ¡Vamos a bailar!”

“Sabes que odio bailar”.

“¡Pero todo el mundo está bailando! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero bailar!”

“Entonces ve a bailar”, dijo Severus y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

“¿En serio?” Hermione se puso las manos en las caderas. “¿Dejarás que otros tipos bailen conmigo? ¿No te importa?”

“Confío en ti”, Severus dijo inexpresivamente.

“En serio, ¿qué te pasa? Has estado tan malhumorado los últimos días. ¡Yo soy la estresada por los finales, no tú!”

Severus tomó un sorbo de la botella. “No he estado malhumorado”. Él cómo que lo estuvo, tal vez, aunque no pudiera precisar el motivo. Podía sentir esta extraña especie de frustración creciendo en él, pero no sabía que era lo que le molestaba. Todo estaba bien. El negocio funcionaba como una máquina bien aceitada. Su relación con Hermione no podría ser mejor. No había nada por lo que sentirse frustrado.

“Ve a bailar”, dijo Severus. “Ve a divertirte” - Se interrumpió cuando un reflector atrapó a dos chicos bailando juntos.

Hermione siguió su mirada.” Oh, mira quién está aquí! Har no perdió mucho tiempo después de abandonarnos. ¡Él tiene buen gusto! Es muy atractivo.”

Severus se quedó mirando las grandes manos en las caderas de Harry mientras Harry se movía, moliéndose contra el otro tipo, su cabeza en el hombro del hombre, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. El chico lo miraba con hambre, con las manos moviéndose para deslizarse debajo de la camiseta de Harry.

Severus bajó su cerveza. “Vamos a decir hola”.

“¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!” Dijo Hermione. “Harry no estará feliz. ¡Estoy segura de que no quieren ser interrumpidos!“

“Vamos”, Dijo Severus, capturando la muñeca de Hermione y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia la pareja.

“¡Severus!”

Hizo caso omiso de sus protestas, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Severus agarró el brazo de Harry - sólo para llamar su atención, por supuesto.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y parpadeó aturdido unas cuantas veces antes de que su mirada se centrara en Severus. Entonces una sonrisa lenta y radiante iluminó su rostro. Sus labios formaron una palabra, pero la música era demasiado fuerte para que Severus pudiera escucharla.

Harry se alejó de su pareja de baile y prácticamente cayó contra Severus. “¡Hey!” Gritó alegremente.

Fue entonces cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba borracho. Tuvo que envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura del hombre para sostenerlo. “Estás borracho.”

Enroscando un brazo alrededor de su cuello, Harry negó con la cabeza. “Sólo achispado”.

Severus resopló y miró al otro chico - que estaba arrojando dagas con la mirada hacia él.

“Piérdete”, dijo Severus. “Él está demasiado borracho para sacarlo”

Resoplando con molestia, el hombre desapareció entre la multitud.

“Nunca estoy demasiado borracho para sacar”, Harry anunció en su oído.

Severus hizo una mueca. “Estás definitivamente demasiado borracho para conducir. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?”

Hubo una pausa. “No lo sé. Creo que caminé”.

“¿Tú crees?” Dijo Severus. “¿Cómo harás para llegar a casa?”

Harry presionó su nariz contra su oído. “No quiero ir a casa. Quiero follar”.

“Realmente”, Dijo Severus de forma inexpresiva. “Pensé que tú rechazaste la invitación de Hermione porque no querías follar”.

“No quiero una niña”, Harry murmuró a su oído. “Quiero un hombre. Quiero que me sostenga abajo y me folle”.

Severus tragó. Se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Hermione y se estremeció, aunque no había manera de que ella pudiera haber escuchado. E incluso si pudiera, él no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse culpable. Él no era responsable sobre lo que Harry estuviera balbuceando.

Severus se aclaró la garganta. “Vamos a llevarte a casa. Necesitas dormir la mona”. Gesticulando a Hermione para que lo siguiera, Severus medio cargó, medio arrastró a Harry fuera de la pista de baile.

“¿Dónde vamos?” Harry dijo una vez que obtuvieron sus chaquetas y salieron fuera a la noche de diciembre.

Había frío y humedad, pero no mucho viento.

“¿Dónde vives?”

Después de un momento, Harry le dijo su dirección.

“Ahí es a donde vamos, entonces”, dijo Severus, empujándolo hacia su coche.

“¡Oye, con calma allí!” Dijo Harry, tropezando. “Mis piernas están algo chistosas.”

“Tú estabas lo suficientemente bien, cuando estabas moliéndote contra ese tipo en la pista de baile”.

“Suenas enojado, Sevvie”, dijo Harry, volteando y guiñándole un ojo. Aparentemente, no estaba demasiado borracho para su tonto coqueteo.

“No estoy enojado”, dijo Severus, agarrando a Harry cuando tropezó de nuevo. “Estoy molesto. Ser tu niñera no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer de hoy”.

“No seas tan duro con él, dulzura”.

Sorprendido, Severus volvió la cabeza. Se había olvidado por completo de Hermione.

Ella alargó sus zancadas para ponerse al día. “En todo caso, tú deberías ser el que se disculpe con Harry por cortarle el polvo”.

“Yo no hice tal cosa”, Severus dijo, abriendo su coche y empujando a Harry en el asiento del pasajero.

“Tú lo hiciste”, murmuró Harry.

“Tú lo hiciste”, dijo Hermione, subiéndose en el asiento trasero.

“Él está perdido”. Severus subió a su asiento, tirando a Harry hacia arriba, abrochado su cinturón, y encendiendo el motor. “Quién sabe lo que ese tipo le habría hecho”.

Harry se echó a reír - o más bien, reír tonta-ebriamente. “Aw, eres tan dulce”.

Severus lo acribilló con la mirada.

Harry le lanzó un beso.

Apretando los dientes, Severus volvió a mirar a la calle.

Sintió la mirada de Harry en él.

“Esto es tan extraño”, Harry dijo, sonando confundido. “Eres dulce, pero te ves muy amargado. Extraño”.

“¿Nadie te dijo que eres un borracho horrible?” Severus dijo, ignorando la risa de Hermione desde el asiento trasero.

“No”, Dijo Harry después de un momento.

“Eres un borracho horrible”.

“No lo soy. ¡Soy un borracho impresionante! Me recupero bastante rápido”.

“Eso no es exactamente a lo que me refiero”.

“Eres malo. Te ves tan bien, pero eres tan malo”.

“Tú acabas de decir que era dulce”.

“¡Yo nunca dije eso!”

Severus se echó a reír. “Eres algo ridículo”.

“Y tú eres un pendejo”.

“Y tú eres irritante”.

“Agradable”, Hermione dijo, riendo. “Insultos de jardín de infantes. “¿Qué sigue, chicos?”

“¡Él Empezó!” Dijo Harry con un puchero en su voz. “A mí realmente, realmente no me gusta tu novio. No sé cómo puedes estar con él. O por qué”.

“Tiene sus momentos”, dijo Hermione. “Además, tiene una gran polla”.

Eso silenció a Harry. Por un momento.

“Supongo”, murmuró a regañadientes. “Creo que las pollas grandes pueden ser bastante incómodas cuando el tipo no sabe cómo usarla. Pero supongo que –“

“ _Él_ está justo aquí”, dijo Severus, mirando frente a él. “Y a él realmente le gustaría que ustedes dos dejaran de discutir sobre su polla”.

“Aguafiestas”, dijo Hermione.

“Aburrido”, dijo Harry.

Hermione se rio un poco. “Espero que no estés demasiado enojado con Severus. Ese tipo era muy atractivo”.

“Sí. Tenía unos ojos bonitos. Tan oscuros. Lástima.”

Severus miró a Harry. Se veía con sueño ahora.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?” Dijo Hermione.

Cuando Harry hizo un ruido soñoliento, le preguntó: “¿Por qué no tienes una novia o un novio? Quiero decir, eres probablemente el tipo más popular de la universidad, todo el mundo te ama, pero nunca sales con nadie. Tú solo te encamas por ahí. La gente dice que tienes miedo al compromiso”.

“Nop”, Murmuró Harry, bostezando. “Es todo lo contrario. Mis padres se aman - su amor es épico como la mierda - y yo básicamente crecí sin conocer nada más. Conformarme con nada menos parece un poco superficial. Así que sólo follo. Tienes que besar muchos sapos antes de encontrar a tu príncipe y todo eso. No conocí a nadie al que quiera tanto como para dejar de follar por ahí”

Había una mirada nostálgica en el rostro de Harry. No se veía tan borracho ya.

“Yo realmente quiero conocer a esa persona”, dijo Hermione.

Harry encontró los ojos de Severus y desvió la mirada. “Tú y yo ambos, cariño.”

“Está bien, ¡vamos a tener un pequeño juego!” Dijo Hermione.

“¿Un juego?”

“Uh huh. ¿Una mujer o un hombre?”

“Fácil”, murmuró Harry. “Un hombre”.

“¿Por qué estás tan seguro?” preguntó Hermione, un rastro de molestia en su voz. “Podrías enamorarte de una mujer.”

Severus miró a Harry de nuevo. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

“No me malinterpretes, me gustan las mujeres,” dijo Harry.

“Ustedes son agradables para tocar, agradables para conversar, pero no puedo realmente - no puedo verme a mí mismo enamorándome de una chica. Hay cosas que las mujeres no pueden darme.”

“¿Cómo qué?”, dijo Hermione.

_No quiero una niña. Quiero un hombre. Quiero que me sostenga abajo y me folle._

Severus se movió en su asiento ligeramente, fijando sus ojos en línea recta.

“Estar con un hombre es diferente a estar con una mujer,” Harry murmuró. “La dinámica es diferente. Estoy a favor de la igualdad de género y todo, pero todavía hay algunas cosas que simplemente no puedes” - Se interrumpió con un ruido frustrado. “Es difícil de explicar. Me siento diferente con los hombres y queremos cosas diferentes, ¿sabes?”

Hermione lanzó una risita tonta. “Sólo di que te gustan las pollas más.”

Harry se rio disimuladamente. “Eso también, pero no es tan simple, de hecho”.

“Está bien, lo que sea. Así que la persona será más probablemente un hombre. ¿Alto y construido o bajito y delgado?”

“Pregunta tonta. ¿Te gustan los chicos bajitos y delgados?”

“¡No es lo mismo! Escuché que a algunos chicos gay les gustan los twinks.”

“No a mí. Me gustan altos y construidos. Alguien más fuerte que yo.”

“Lo pillo”, Hermione dijo, con una sonrisa en su voz. “Déjame Adivinar: te gusta, ehm, ¿ser el que recibe?”

Harry se echó a reír. “He hecho ambos”.

“Pero prefieres recibir”, Hermione presionó.

Severus lanzó una mirada de lado hacia Harry.

“Sí”, dijo, encontrando los ojos de Severus. Había un rubor en sus mejillas.

Severus volvió a mirar a la calle. Estaban casi en la dirección que Harry le había dado.

“Pero en realidad no lo hago frecuentemente”, dijo Harry. “Yo por lo general sólo tengo encuentros de una sola noche, y tu realmente no vas tan lejos con algún extraño. Y es un poco demasiado intenso y te hace sentir demasiado vulnerable y mierda cuando el chico –“

“Demasiada información,” dijo Severus.

El silencio que cayó en el coche era casi ensordecedor, y Severus se dio cuenta de que prácticamente había gruñido las palabras.

“¿Por qué?” Harry murmuró al fin. “¿Eso te hace sentir incómodo, Sevvie?”

Severus mantuvo sus ojos en la carretera. “Existe algo así como el exceso de comunicación”. Severus detuvo el coche delante del edificio. “¿Es este el edificio correcto?”

“Yo - Sí.”

“Entonces baja.”

“Gracias por el paseo, supongo. Adiós, Hermione.”

“Chau, Har.”

Severus no miró como Harry abría la puerta, pero tuvo que mirar cuando el chico tropezó y cayó al suelo.

“Por el amor de Dios”, dijo Severus y salió del coche.

“El mundo está girando”, dijo Harry. “Extraño. No me siento así tan borracho ya”

Severus lo levantó.” Vamos”.

Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y se apoyó en gran medida en su contra.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” Hermione gritó desde el coche.

“No”, dijo Severus y comenzó a caminar. “¿Dónde está tu departamento?”

“Allí. Quinto piso. El ascensor no funciona.”

Era de imaginar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento, se apoyaron contra la puerta, recuperando sus respiraciones.

“Creo que me estoy poniendo enfermo,” dijo Harry.

“No lo hagas”, dijo Severus.

“Muy útil, amigo”.

“Puedes manejar el resto por tu cuenta, ¿verdad”

“Si digo que no, ¿me cargas adentro?” Harry estaba sonriendo ligeramente, pero sus ojos estaban extrañamente serios.

Severus se enderezó. “Si estás de nuevo coqueteando, estás lo suficientemente bien para llevar tu culo dentro.” Se volvió para irse, pero una mano cogió su chaqueta.

“Sevvie”.

Inhaló y miró a Harry. “¿Qué?”

Harry dejó ir su chaqueta. Se mordió el labio inferior, una extraña expresión en su cara. “Es como, la última vez que nos veremos el uno al otro, ¿verdad?”

Severus metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros.

“Vamos probablemente a cruzarnos uno con otro en tu universidad.”

“Sabes a lo que me refiero.”

Los ojos de Harry eran como los de un gato en medio de la noche.

Evitando su mirada, Severus tiró de su cuello. “Puede ser. ¿Y qué?”

“Odio dejar cabos sueltos”, dijo Harry.

“¿Qué cabos sueltos?”

“Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Mírame.”

Severus sabía que no debía. Él lo sabía.

Pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio; el único sonido en la escalera era su respiración entrecortada.

Harry se lamió los labios.

“Sólo una vez", susurró.

Y Severus se lanzó hacia adelante, aplastando sus labios con los suyos. Gimiendo, Harry lo agarró del pelo y le devolvió el beso, ansioso y necesitado, y Severus lo beso más profundo, empujando su lengua dentro. El beso fue desordenado y carnal - lengua, dientes, gruñidos jadeantes y gemidos - y él no podía besarlo lo suficientemente duro y lo suficientemente profundo. Nada tenía sentido - nada excepto esto: el más básico, deseo físico, su sangre palpitante por la necesidad en sus venas y haciendo a su polla más espesa y más dura. Él quería –  
Su teléfono celular sonó. Era el tono del timbre de Hermione.

Severus se apartó como si ardiera.

Respirando con dificultad, se miraron el uno al otro. Las pupilas de Harry estaban tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros, el rostro enrojecido, el pelo revuelto, los labios hinchados y rojos. Severus odiaba que incluso con la culpa retorciendo su estómago en nudos, una parte de él quería volver a chupar y besar esos labios, su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo.

“No”, dijo con voz ronca y retrocedió, casi cayéndose por las escaleras en su prisa.

Una vez fuera, el aire frío de la noche no hizo nada para refrescar su piel.

Severus tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, tratando de que su erección se fuera por fuerza de voluntad. Él pensó en Hermione esperándolo en el coche, y se sintió mal del estómago.

No quería ir allí, pero no podía quedarse ahí para siempre.

Armándose de valor, Severus se acercó al coche y se metió en el asiento del conductor.

“¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo?”

Severus miró hacia la noche oscura a través del parabrisas.

Él podría mentir. Él podría omitir la verdad.

Se le revolvió el estómago. No.

“Yo lo besé,” dijo inexpresivamente.

Un latido pasó. “¿Discúlpame?”

“Besé a Harry”. Él no la miró.

El silencio se prolongó más tiempo esta vez.

Por fin, ella se echó a reír, un poco insegura. “Guau. No estoy segura de cómo tengo que reaccionar a esto. Pensé - pensé que eras un cien por ciento hetero”.

“Lo soy”, dijo Severus, agarrando el volante.

“Dulzura, odio decírtelo, pero no eres cien por ciento heterosexual si besas a otro tío.” Una pausa. “Aunque yo realmente no te culpo. Él es ridículamente atractivo y volvería a cualquier hombre bi-curioso.”

Al exhalar, Severus volvió la cabeza hacia ella. “Pensé que estarías enojada.”  
Hermione hizo girar un mechón de su cabello en su dedo. “¿Por qué? Le di un beso también e hice más que besarlo. Estoy solo sorprendida.” Ella lo miró curiosamente. “¿Te gustó?”

Severus casi se echó a reír. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso?

 _Gustar_ ni siquiera se acercaba a ello. El hambre seguía arañando en él, su polla aún estaba medio dura.

Pero a pesar de toda su amplitud mental, Hermione no lo tomaría bien si supiera el alcance de su atracción por Harry. Ella no lo tomaría bien si supiera que sus dedos todavía temblaban por la descarga de adrenalina, su cuerpo rígido con la excitación.

“Fue lo suficientemente bueno”, dijo cortamente Severus, escapando.

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro. “Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?”

“No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres.”

“¿No es obvio? Me siento atraída por él, te sientes atraído por él, y yo presumo que él se siente atraído por los dos. Es perfecto. Podemos disfrutar de un auténtico trío, no sólo dos chicos compartiendo una chica”.

Severus respiró lento. Ella no podía estar seriamente sugiriendo esto. “No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, Hermione.”

“¿Por qué? Fue realmente caliente cuando los vi a los dos besarse accidentalmente” Ella rio. “Hay que decir que hay algo muy excitante sobre ver a dos tipos calientes hacerlo. En realidad yo ni siquiera me siento celosa. Es como... se siente como que no contara, ¿sabes?”

Severus podía entender de dónde venía lo que ella decía: a él no le molestaría tampoco si viera a Hermione haciéndolo con otra chica sexy. Pero el problema era...

Él suspiró, pasándose una mano por los ojos. ¿Cómo podía decirle que él tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto?

“¿Esto es sobre que él es un hombre?” Hermione preguntó cuándo él no dijo nada. “Si lo es, es una tontería. ¡Así que eres bisexual, gran cosa! Es sólo sexo, no es una relación. ¡Vamos, vamos a intentarlo! Si no te gusta, no vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. Sencillo.”

Severus miró hacia la oscuridad. Él no debería estar tomando ninguna decisión mientras su cuerpo todavía dolía por el deseo y las ganas. Pero él dijo: “Esta bien.”

“¡Genial! Le diré a él mañana, entonces.”

La incómoda sensación en su estómago no disminuyó.

Algo le decía que no sería tan simple como Hermione hizo sonar que fuera a ser.


	8. Capítulo 8

Harry se limpió las manos sudorosas en sus jeans y tragó saliva, mirando la puerta del departamento de Severus.

Tendría que haberse negado.

Debería haberse negado cuando Hermione lo sugirió. Al principio había estado nervioso y avergonzado cuando Hermione le había dicho que sabía sobre el beso. Aparentemente, Severus siempre le contaba todo. Cómo el novio perfecto que él era.

Harry no estaba seguro de por qué le molestaba tanto - por lo menos eligió no examinarlo muy de cerca. Hasta su conversación con Hermione, había estado tratando de no pensar en el beso, y la oferta de Hermione había sido un choque para él.

Al parecer, ella - y Severus - querían un trío. Un verdadero trío. Un trío en el cual él podría tocar a Severus y Severus lo tocaría. Harry había estado tan asustado que dio su consentimiento sin pensarlo. No fue su momento más brillante.

Maldita sea, esto tenía escrito mala idea por todas partes. Tendría que haberse negado. Porque realmente le gustaba Hermione.

Y él no confiaba en sí mismo, no después del beso.

Deja de ser un cobarde, murmuró Harry y golpeó.

Mientras esperaba, se volvió cada vez más consciente del tubo de lubricante en su bolsillo. ¿Presuntuoso? Tal vez. Tal vez no.

La puerta se abrió. Hermione se quedó allí, vestida con un delgado camisolín blanco.

“Hola”, Hermione dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry devolvió el saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella cerró la puerta, tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio.

El corazón de Harry latía en algún punto en el área de su garganta.

Él no podía recordar alguna vez haber estado tan nervioso por sexo.

Severus estaba sentado en la cama, vistiendo sólo un par de boxers negros. Ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos, ilegibles. El rostro desaliñado de Severus era completamente impávido. Sólo el bulto en sus boxers lo delató - él no estaba tan desinteresado como aparentaba.

Harry sintió las manos de Hermione desnudarlo, sus labios besando su cuello mientras ella lo hacía. La mirada de Severus seguía a las manos de Hermione, mirándola desabrocharle la camisa.

Con dedos un poco inestables, Harry desabrochó sus jeans y los empujó hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior.

Se sintió ruborizar mientras la mirada de Severus recorría su cuerpo desnudo. Era ridículo: él tenía un gran cuerpo, y no era como que Severus no lo había visto desnudo antes. Aun así, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido. Severus era sobre todo hetero, después de todo.

¿Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo?

“Vamos”, dijo Hermione, empujándolo hacia la cama.

Harry se sentó en la cama. Incómodo, vio como Hermione trepó en el regazo de Severus y lo besó. Vio cómo las grandes manos de Severus eliminaban su negligé. Harry se removió, odiando su inusual timidez y torpeza. No era propio de él en absoluto.

Molesto consigo mismo, Harry se acercó y deslizó una mano hacia abajo por la suave espalda de Hermione, hasta que su mano tropezó con la de Severus. Acarició los nudillos de Severus con sus dedos, sintiéndolos contraídos, y trabados. Severus lo miraba mientras besaba a Hermione.

Harry se humedeció los labios y los ojos de Severus se clavaron en ellos. Harry sintió una emoción atravesarlo. Acarició los dedos de Severus, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

Severus dejó de besar la espalda de Hermione, con los ojos pegados en Harry. Estaban vidriosos y un poco fuera de foco. Los propios ojos de Harry probable no se verían mejor en ese momento.

Probablemente notando que Severus ya no estaba besando su espalda, Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Él la dejó, sintiendo que Severus apretaba sus dedos casi dolorosamente.

Cuando Hermione finalmente rompió el beso, Harry encontró el rostro de Severus sólo a pulgadas de distancia.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

Lo siguiente que supo, se estaban besando con furia, todo lengua y dientes, manos en el pelo del otro, y Dios, se sentía tan bien, y atemorizante, pero adictivo. Harry gimió en la boca de Severus y chupó su lengua, acercándolo más, con más fuerza, hasta que él estaba sobre su espalda y Severus estaba encima suyo, su pesado cuerpo aplastándolo abajo. Tan bueno. Jadeando, Harry enganchó su pierna alrededor de la cadera de Severus y molió sus erecciones juntas. Severus gimió contra su boca y lo besó con más fuerza.

Harry gimoteó cuando tuvieron que dejar de besarse para tomar un muy necesario oxígeno en sus pulmones.

“Oh wow”.

Él se estremeció al oír la voz de Hermione. Cierto. Ella también estaba allí.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a los de Severus, a pulgadas de distancia de los suyos. Las pupilas de Severus quedaron completamente dilatadas, y estaba respirando con tanta dificultad como él. Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados tan estrechamente que no había espacio para que quepa un pelo entre ellos. Pero Harry todavía lo quería más cerca. Más. Con más fuerza.

“Fóllame”, susurró, mirando a Severus a los ojos.

Las fosas nasales de Severus se encendieron. “Nunca he follado a un hombre”.

 _Bueno_. Harry, casi dijo. “¿Quieres hacerlo?” Parecía una pregunta estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que la erección de Severus presionaba contra su muslo, pero él sabía que podría ser un asunto importante para Severus: era mayormente heterosexual, después de todo.

Los ojos de Severus vagaban por su cara antes de que repentinamente besara a Harry de nuevo.

“Sí”, dijo, abandonando los hinchados labios de Harry solamente para continuar con su cuello en su lugar, dejando calientes, besos urgentes por su garganta y lamiendo chupetones en su piel.

Harry jadeó, apenas capaz de pensar. “Hay lubricante en mi chaqueta”.

Severus no se movió, todavía arrastrando los labios por todo su cuello, pulgares frotando los pezones de Harry, su vientre.

“Sevvie”, intentó de nuevo. “Lubricante”.

“Sí”. Severus levantó la cabeza y le dio un breve y duro beso.

Excepto que el corto beso se convirtió en uno muy largo y Harry terminó con las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Severus, sus estómagos y erecciones apretados uno contra el otro. Se besaron así; húmedos besos con la boca abierta, lenguas entrando y saliendo, por interminables minutos. Harry se apartó con un gemido, jadeando en busca de aire. “Nunca vamos a llegar a follar si seguimos besándonos”.

“Vamos. Lubricante. Y un condón”.

“Aquí”, dijo una voz tranquila.

Harry volvió la cabeza y miró a Hermione. Ella estaba acostada de lado, observándolos. Su bonita cara sonrojada. Empujó el lubricante y un condón hacia él.

Harry le dijo a Severus a regañadientes, “Sal de encima. Tengo que prepararme. No puedo hacerlo contigo encima”.

Severus tomó el lubricante de él. “Yo lo haré”.

“¿Estás seguro de saber cómo? Ha sido un tiempo para mí, y va a doler como una perra si no lo haces apropiadamente”.

Severus le dio una mirada. “Las Mujeres tienen sexo anal también, ya sabes”.

Correcto.

Severus rodó fuera de él.

Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, casi como un toque físico. “Abre las piernas”, dijo, con voz baja y ronca.

Harry lo hizo, y luego Severus estaba empujando sus muslos abiertos y tocando su agujero con sus dedos largos y lisos, masajeándolo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber si debía empujar hacia arriba o hacia abajo, y se conformó con retorcerse un poco frenéticamente. Tenía que mantener sus dientes apretados para evitar mendigar por más. Estaba muy sensible allí abajo. Demasiado sensible.

Lentamente, un dedo se deslizó en él. Quemó, sólo un poco, y Harry se cerró alrededor de él, tratando de intensificar la quemadura. Se sentía bien, y él quería más. “Vamos, yo no estoy hecho de porcelana. Puedo tomarlo”.

El rostro de Severus estaba tenso, con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza. “No. Cuando nosotros empecemos, no voy a ser suave”.

Harry se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Luego de un par de minutos, Severus estaba penetrándolo con su dedo, duro y profundo. Trabajó un segundo dedo al lado del primero, y esta vez hubo algo de verdadero dolor mientras el músculo se estiraba para dar lugar a la intrusión, pero añadido a la sensación, hizo que todo se sintiera más nítido y mejor.  
Harry empujó sus caderas de nuevo en la mano de Severus y su polla consiguió ponerse más dura por las entradas y salidas de su interior, dedos romos capturados en el borde de su agujero con cada embestida de la mano de Severus.

Podía sentir la presión construyéndose en sus bolas mientras los dedos follaban en él, pero no era suficiente. Todavía se sentía hueco, vacío.

“¿Otro?” Severus dijo, la voz increíblemente baja.

“Sí”, Harry gimió con voz entrecortada, al borde de la mendicidad.

Severus agregó un tercer dedo, y Harry ya no podía formar palabras. Eran sólo las sensaciones sensoriales - frescas sábanas bajo él, el cuerpo caliente de Severus en contra suyo, el olor a sudor y pre-semen. La manera ridícula en que su culo se sentía, repleto por tres gruesos dedos, su agujero ya estirado y dolorido, y los dedos de Severus no tenían comparación con el ancho de su pene. Los músculos de Harry apretaban alrededor de los dedos, y el aliento de Severus atrapado en su garganta.

“Muy bien, eso es todo”, Severus dijo entre dientes.

Los dedos se deslizaron lentamente, dejando a Harry sintiéndose vacío y frío.

El sonido de la apertura del envoltorio del condón lo excitó de una manera que no podría describir.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Harry forzó sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos. Severus estaba allí, sonrojado, despeinado y excitado, los ojos oscuros y salvajes - su compostura desaparecida - y luego Harry sintió la presión de la polla de Severus contra su suave agujero dolorido. Severus deslizó sus manos bajo Harry, levantando sus caderas.

Con el lento deslizar de la polla de Severus en él, Harry renunció a pensar y sólo podía gemir, el sonido procedente de algún lugar profundo en su pecho. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con las manos en puño en las sábanas tan apretadas que sus dedos se sentían entumecidos. Oyó a Severus esbozar un suspiro tembloroso.

“Jesús”, dijo Severus, su voz vacilante.

Otra embestida, golpeando en su próstata, y los ojos de Harry se voltearon en su cabeza. “Dios. Sí, ahí”.

Desenredando las manos de las sábanas, Harry pasó sus brazos  
alrededor de la espalda de Severus, trayéndolo más cerca, y sus bocas se reunieron en otro hambriento y profundo beso. La sensación de su propia polla atrapada entre sus cuerpos, manchada de sudor y pre-semen, le hizo gemir.

Severus aceleró el ritmo, y Harry clavó las uñas en la espalda de Severus mientras sus ojos se cerraron y su boca se abrió con la forma de una O. Dios, él se sentía perfecto en su interior, largo y grueso, estirándolo hasta esa delgada línea entre el dolor y el placer, cada golpe volviéndolo a Harry loco. Él estaba gimiendo y rogando por más y no podía parar, y Severus no estaba mejor, gruñendo y gimiendo encima de él mientras se movían juntos.

En poco tiempo, el autocontrol de Severus se perdió por completo, y empezó a embestir con todas sus fuerzas.

“Oh Dios”, Harry se quedó sin aliento cuando Severus jaló su cabeza hacia atrás, el ritmo nada menos que frenético. Animal. La cama crujía bajo ellos, y el olor a sexo llenaba el aire. Harry sabía que su agarre sobre Severus era lo suficientemente apretado para dejar moretones, pero no podía dejarlo ir, no podía acercarlo lo suficiente. Él escarbó en los hombros de Severus y gruñó, torciendo sus piernas alrededor de la mitad del cuerpo de Severus. Su agujero estaba demasiado sensible y dolorido, y él sólo quería más, más de Severus, en este ángulo perfecto, rápido y brutal, chocando contra él, llenándolo tan bueno y tan mucho-

Severus se retiró para mirar hacia abajo en él. Sus ojos aturdidos se encontraron. Una estocada final, dura y profunda, y un músculo a lo largo de la cara de Severus tembló, sus ojos ampliándose y sin ver. Su estómago empujó contra la polla de Harry, duro, y Harry arqueó la espalda mientras se corría con un grito lloroso, su agarre tan fuerte en los hombros de Severus que probablemente sería doloroso. Él estaba diciendo algo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Severus no estaba nada mejor, jadeando algo que sonaba como y posiblemente Dios.

Los temblores corrían a través del cuerpo de Harry, y Severus desplomado encima de él, también estaba temblando.

“Eso Fue - Yo...” Harry logró decir, con la voz temblorosa.

Severus gruñó en su garganta, respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo pesado, y caliente, y perfecto. Tan jodidamente perfecto.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que le hizo volver la cabeza, pero algo lo hizo.

Su mirada aturdida cayó sobre Hermione.

Ella estaba mirándolos con una expresión muy extraña en su rostro.

Pero entonces ella sonrió, y Harry pensó que probablemente sólo lo había imaginado.

“Él está muy bien, ¿no es así?”, ella dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Harry se rio sin aliento. “Sí. Bastante bien.”

Severus se retiró y salió de Harry para descansar a su lado. Él retiró el condón, lo ató y lo arrojó a la papelera al lado de la cama.

“¿Bastante bien? ¿Debería estar ofendido?”

Harry volvió la cabeza y le sonrió, todavía aturdido por el placer. Él tuvo que morderse la lengua, literalmente, para mantenerse a sí mismo de decir algo ridículo como “Fue el mejor sexo de mi vida” o “Por favor, fóllame de nuevo y nunca salgas de mí.”

“Bastante bien está bastante bien, ¿no?” dijo en cambio y sopló un beso hacia él.

Severus lo miró fijamente durante un momento antes de repentinamente agarrarle su garganta, inclinarse y ajustar sus bocas juntas.

Harry se volvió hacia él plenamente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los deliciosos pequeños escalofríos de placer que lo recorrían mientras se besaban despacio. Él no podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado el simple acto de besar tanto así.

Un suave cuerpo femenino se presionó contra su espalda, y Harry se puso tenso y abrió los ojos.

“Ustedes tuvieron su diversión, chicos”, Hermione dijo a la ligera. “Ahora es mi turno”.

Severus dejó de besarlo, y Harry aplastó la oleada de molestia. Era ridículo. Hermione tenía razón: se suponía que debían estar teniendo un trío, y hasta ahora habían sido negligentes con ella.

“Eso fue totalmente su culpa,” dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia ella y poniéndose una sonrisa en la cara.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó.

Harry cerró los ojos y trató de perderse en el beso, aun así no logró sentir nada más que el sentido de obligación. El firme cuerpo de Severus se apretó contra su espalda, y una gran mano acarició su estómago, pesada y perfecta, y eso sí lo hizo jadear de placer. Severus mordisqueó su lóbulo.

Sí, Harry decidió, sintiendo a su polla empezar a endurecerse de nuevo.

Esto funcionaría.


	9. Capítulo 9

Harry bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

Era bastante tarde; él debería estarse yendo. Tenía el examen de Malfoy por la mañana, así que no podía realmente darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Incluso Hermione había dejado la cama hacía una hora para irse a estudiar para el examen. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que cualquier otro estudiante en la clase de Malfoy estaba estudiando como loco en este momento, no descansando en la cama después de horas de sexo. Incluso Ron parecía estresado como el infierno cuando Harry le había llamado antes - parece que Malfoy no estaba dándole ninguna holgura porque estuvieran en una relación.

“Si repruebo el examen de Malfoy mañana, será tu culpa”, Harry dijo.

Severus abrió los ojos.

Estaban compartiendo la almohada porque Severus seguía tendido medio encima de él, sus piernas enredadas. Ambos estaban sudorosos y pegajosos después del sexo, pero Harry no quería moverse. Se sentía demasiado bien para moverse.

“¿Mía?” Severus dijo. “Ni siquiera se suponía que vendrías esta noche. No te esperábamos.”

Interiormente, Harry se encogió un poco. Sabía que en realidad no se suponía que él vendría, pero en la última semana, se había acostumbrado mucho a... ciertas cosas, por lo que él se había sentido inquieto y no podía concentrarse en el estudio de todas formas. Al momento en que Severus había embestido dentro de él, la inquietud había desaparecido inmediatamente.

Le preocupaba a Harry que él era una puta total por el tipo. Infierno, él prácticamente se quedaba sin palabras por él. No lo haría. Era francamente estúpido. Él era solo una adición temporal a la vida sexual de Severus y Hermione, básicamente no más que un juguete sexual. Ellos podrían decidir darle fin a este pequeño arreglo cualquier día.

“Tú no estabas exactamente infeliz”, murmuró Harry, empujando los pensamientos lejos. Severus definitivamente no había estado infeliz de verlo: él estuvo completamente encima suyo al momento en que Harry había entrado en el departamento. Hermione sí parecía un poco triste, pero era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que tenían un examen brutal mañana. Ella tenía un mucho mejor estado de ánimo después de que Harry se tiró encima de ella, y salió de la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, era un poco misterioso para Harry cómo él se las había arreglado para hacerla acabar, teniendo en cuenta que apenas podía concentrarse en nada, cuando Severus lo follaba.

“No lo estaba”, Severus admitió.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. “¿Eso te asusta?”

“¿Qué?” Severus bajó un poco para lamer el pezón de Harry.

“Esto”, dijo Harry. “Sexo con un tipo”.

Sintió que los músculos de Severus se tensaban ligeramente antes de relajarse de nuevo. “Hemos estado haciendo esto durante una semana. ¿Me veo como que estoy volviéndome loco?”

Harry se encogió de hombros. “Eres extraño a veces. A veces me miras como si estuvieras pensando: ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?”

Severus le pasó la lengua sobre el pezón. Hizo cosquillas. Sus pezones no eran particularmente sensibles, pero Severus parecía tener una fijación extraña con ellos. No es que fuera desagradable ni nada, pero habría preferido que Severus chupara y lamiera algo más.

Pero nunca lo hizo. Puede ser que hayan tenido sexo en numerosas ocasiones, sin embargo, Severus nunca tocó su polla. No era como que a Harry le importara que Severus no quisiera mamarle la polla - él conocía a chicos gays que no les gustaba chupar pollas, y a Harry le gustaba más ser follado de todos modos - pero le molestaba un poco, por un motivo diferente.

Harry dijo: “¿Te imaginas que soy una mujer cuando me follas?”

Los ojos de Severus se clavaron en él. “¿Qué?”

Harry levantó las cejas con una sonrisa. “¿Te imaginas que soy una mujer?”

“Es un poco difícil no darse cuenta de que no tienes pechos y una vagina.”

Harry se echó a reír. “Eso no es lo que quise decir. Nunca tocas mi polla. Es como si tuvieras miedo de ella. O te diera asco.”

Severus desvió la mirada hacia la polla en cuestión. Harry hizo una mueca, sintiendo a su polla empezar a endurecerse bajo el escrutinio de Severus. En serio, ¿qué había en este hombre que lo convertía a él en una ninfómana total? Severus ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse, por el amor de Dios.

“No estoy asustado de tu polla”, dijo Severus, todavía mirándola. La polla de Harry estaba totalmente dura ahora. Por supuesto que lo estaba.

Severus volvió a mirar la cara de Harry. Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero la esquina de su boca se torció hacia arriba. “¿Por qué me siento como si todavía estuviéramos jugando a la gallina gay “

Harry sonrió, tomó la mano de Severus y la envolvió alrededor de su erección. “Porque nosotros como que lo hacemos. Me follas todos los días, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no te consideras a ti mismo gay o incluso bi.” Cuando Severus no dijo nada, Harry se rio entre dientes.

“Tengo razón, ¿eh? Crees que todavía eres hétero; sólo sucede que te gusta poner tu polla en mí. Eso no te hace gay, ¿cierto? “

Como de costumbre, el rostro de Severus no traicionó nada, y Harry medio río y medio gimió por frustración. Estás haciendo eso de nuevo.

“¿Haciendo qué?”

“Poniéndote tu cara de póquer. Odio tu cara de póquer. Me miras y no tengo idea de lo que estás pensando. Como que podrías estar pensando tanto que soy insufrible como que soy adorable”. Harry sonrió. “¿Qué estás pensando ahora mismo?”

Severus miró sus labios sonrientes. Su tono era completamente informal cuando dijo,” Que quiero alimentarte con mí polla.”

La boca de Harry se le secó. Él rio. “Tú te das cuenta de que suenas totalmente escalofriante, ¿cierto? Es escalofriante cuando dices cosas como esas con una cara en blanco”. Su polla estaba totalmente a bordo de ese plan, sin embargo, y Severus lo sabía, ya que su mano todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de ella.

Severus no dijo nada; él sólo trepó por encima del cuerpo de Harry y luego le dio de comer su polla, como le había prometido. Harry gimió alrededor de la gruesa carne en su boca y miró hacia la puerta. No estaba seguro de si deberían estar haciendo esto sin Hermione - si estaba bien tener sexo otra vez sin invitarla a ella - pero con la polla de Severus en la boca no podía pensar correctamente. A la mierda eso. Cuando Hermione había dejado la habitación para ir a estudiar, Severus estaba todavía follándolo; probablemente no le importaría si tenían otra ronda de sexo sin ella.

Relajando la mandíbula, Harry alzó la vista y vio como Severus jodía su boca. Amaba ver esto, amaba ver la máscara de calma de Severus resbalar e irse lejos. Irse directo a su polla ya que era la única que lograba que este hombre perdiera su autocontrol.

Apretando los labios alrededor de la polla, Harry movió su mano a su propia polla y comenzó a masturbarse, dejando a Severus follar su boca y hacer lo que quisiera.

Podía sentir que el otro hombre estaba cerca ya, pero de repente Severus se detuvo y se retiró.

“¿Qué?” Harry graznó, lamiéndose los labios. Se sentían hinchados.

Severus lo miraba con un extraño tipo de hambre. “Déjame correrme sobre ti.”

Parpadeando, Harry sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

Normalmente siempre dijo que no cuando otros tipos pidieron eso - estar cubierto del esperma de alguien más no era su idea de diversión - pero joder, la forma en que Severus lo miraba...

“Está bien”, susurró, apretando su propia polla.

Las fosas nasales de Severus se encendieron. Arrodillándose sobre el rostro de Harry, empezó a jalar de su pene, mirando a Harry intensamente. Y Dios, esto lo hacía excitarse. Harry estaba jadeando, su mano volando sobre su propia polla mientras observaba fijamente la gruesa erección enrojecida de Severus, esperando y deseando. Sus labios se separaron, su lengua deslizándose por los labios recientemente agrietados, desesperado por una probada. Él quería esto. Quería la corrida de Severus, querían apestar a él-

Se quedó sin aliento cuando la polla de Severus estalló sobre él, rayas calientes cubriéndolo desde el pelo hasta el mentón, goteando hacia abajo sobre su cuello, cubriendo su abierta, jadeante boca y su lengua expectante.

Severus se rodó sobre él y lo besó con voracidad, y sus manos estaban jodidamente _frotando_ su esperma en la piel de Harry, y eso era lo suficientemente jodido para empujar a Harry sobre el borde, y él se corrió, gimiendo en la boca de Severus. Gimiendo su nombre.

El mundo se detuvo, sólo sus respiraciones pesadas irrumpiendo en el silencio.

Y luego Harry empezó a reír.

Severus se levantó a sí mismo sobre un codo. “¿Algo gracioso?”

Todavía riendo, Harry sonrió. “Nop. Nada. Bueno, además del hecho de que acabo de tener a un maniático del orden corriéndose sobre mí. Estoy jodidamente asqueroso, hombre y tú jodidamente disfrutaste poniéndome asqueroso. _Tú_. Maniático de la pulcritud. ¡Ah!”

“Eres tan infantil”, dijo Severus, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa reacia. “Eres un bebé”.

Para demostrar su madurez, Harry sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

Severus negó con la cabeza antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Harry suspiró y le devolvió el beso, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Harry se puso rígido, y Severus se apartó de él.

Hermione estaba en la puerta, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. “Pensé que ya te habías ido, Har. ¿No necesitas estudiar?”

Repentinamente sintiéndose incómodo e inseguro, Harry se incorporó y buscó su ropa en la silla. “Si, tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya”.

Se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta, y se vistió tan rápido como pudo. Podía sentir los ojos de Severus sobre él, y podía sentir los de Hermione también.

“Está bien, buena suerte mañana”, dijo, con bastante incomodidad, inseguro de porque estaba sintiéndose tan condenadamente incómodo. Ellos no habían estado haciendo nada malo.

Hermione sonrió, pero su sonrisa no parecía especialmente amable. ¿O era su imaginación?

“Deberías lavarte la cara antes de irte”, ella dijo.

Harry se congeló y luego se sonrojó, encontrándose con su mirada.

Miró al rostro inescrutable de Severus.

“Cierto”, dijo, aún más incómodamente, y se fue hacia el baño.

Cerró la puerta y respiró profundo, todavía sintiéndose raro.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se acercó al fregadero y se lavó la cara con rapidez.

Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al oír el sonido de voces.

“...No pensé que te importaría”, dijo Severus, su voz sin mostrar ninguna emoción. “¿Qué importa si estás en la habitación o no?”

“Yo ¡Yo no lo sé! ¡Pero lo hace! Deberías haberme dicho que vuelva si iban a follar de nuevo”.

“No seas ridícula. Estabas estudiando”.

“Se supone que él debería estar estudiando también, en lugar de-“

Harry abrió la puerta. “Nosotros realmente no creímos que fuera a molestarte”, dijo, caminando hacia Hermione. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de los tensos hombros de ella y le sonrió. “Nosotros lo sentimos. No va a suceder de nuevo”. Él no estaba mintiendo, pero intentó ignorar la parte de sí mismo a la que le gustaba la palabra _nosotros_ un poco demasiado.

Ella se relajó. “Yo también lo siento. Probablemente sobre reaccioné”.

Harry le apretó el hombro. “Lo entiendo. Todos estamos estresados debido a los exámenes”.

Hermione hizo una mueca. “Sí. Me preocupa que Malfoy me repruebe mañana”.

“¿No lo hacemos todos? Mira el lado positivo: él ya no estará a cargo de darnos clases a nosotros luego de mañana”.

“Si no tenemos que recursar la clase”, Hermione murmuró sombríamente.

“Joder, ahora yo estoy entrando en pánico también”. Harry miró a Severus, quien había terminado de vestirse. “Me voy”. No estaba seguro de por qué él estaba diciendo esto a Severus.

Severus asintió, una extraña expresión intermitente a través de sus facciones.

“Correcto”, Dijo Harry. Él picoteó a Hermione en los labios. “Buena suerte mañana.”

Ella sonrió, viéndose ya distraída. “Gracias. Tú también”.

Harry volvió hacia Severus y vaciló. Le había dado a Hermione un beso de despedida. Podía hacer lo mismo con Severus, ¿cierto? Sólo un besito.

Hermione estaba frunciendo el ceño, sumida en sus pensamientos, y no estaba mirando hacia ellos ya, así que Harry caminó hacia Severus y rozó sus labios contra los de Severus. Sólo un pico.

Excepto que sus labios se aferraron el uno al otro, no queriendo apartarse.

Sus labios se aferraron el uno al otro, incluso mientras que lentamente se separaban.

“Chau”, Harry murmuró, sintiéndose un poco demasiado acalorado.

“Buena suerte en el examen”, dijo Severus, dándole una leve sonrisa.

Harry sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

Seguía sonriendo mientras se alejaba del departamento.


	10. Capítulo 10

Hermione Granger no era estúpida. Tampoco era una inconsciente. La gente a menudo pensaba que ella era una típica chica tonta y linda y raramente la tomaban en serio, pero a ella no le importaba: era incluso divertido.

Ella no se había perdido la forma en que Severus miró a Harry - como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo y él quería besarlo desde la cabeza hasta el dedo del pie - pero Hermione no podía realmente culpar a su novio. Era una reacción bastante normal a Harry Potter, y ella no era diferente en ese sentido. Sería terriblemente hipócrita de su parte estar enojada por la atracción de Severus hacia Harry.

No, la atracción de Severus hacia el chico no le molestaba tanto; le había dicho a Severus la verdad sobre que ella encontraba muy excitante verlos. Pero la fuerza de esa atracción sí le molestaba. No le gustaba la forma en que se miraban uno al otro durante el sexo, y la forma en que actuaban durante el sexo. Cada vez que Hermione trató de participar cuando Severus follaba a Harry, ella fue rechazada. Ninguno de ellos fue grosero y ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera intencional - simplemente parecían olvidarse de que ella estaba allí, demasiado centrados uno en el otro.

No era un problema cuando ellos la complacían, aunque a Hermione la perturbaba un poco la creciente cantidad de veces en que tenía que meterse a sí misma entre ellos para mantener la atención de Severus sobre ella. Era... preocupante. Muy preocupante.

Cuando ella había sugerido un trío después de enterarse de la atracción de Severus por Harry, ella no esperaba la fuerza que esa atracción tendría. Ella esperaba ser el punto focal del trío. Ella, no Harry. En retrospectiva, debería haber evaluado mejor la situación antes de hacer cualquier sugerencia apresurada, pero había estado demasiado excitada por la perspectiva de volver a tener sexo con Harry como para pensar realmente bien las cosas.

Ella debería haberlo sabido. Severus odiaba engañar más que nada, por lo que el hecho de que hubiera besado a Harry sin su conocimiento previo debería haber despertado señales de alarma en su cabeza. Pero la comprensión retrospectiva era veinte-veinte, y lo que fue hecho fue hecho.

Hermione suspiró. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry se había convertido en un elemento habitual en su vida sexual, y la atracción de Severus por él no parecía estar disminuyendo en lo más mínimo.

Después de su pedido, ellos no habían tenido sexo sin su presencia de nuevo, pero a veces Hermione se preguntaba si su presencia incluso importaba.

 _Yo podría también ni estar aquí_ , pensó, no sin amargura, mientras ella los miraba tener sexo, y una vez más, no podía dejar de sentirse como la tercera rueda.

Pero aun así, ella tenía que admitir, que era increíblemente caliente.

Harry era una ruina, la boca hinchada y roja y húmeda, los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, los pómulos enrojecidos. Su pelo, oscuro, con sudor, era un desastre. Ella podía entender por qué Severus estaba mirándolo como lo hacía; y ella podía entender por qué lo estaba follando de la forma en que lo hacía, sus embestidas descontroladas y lo suficientemente potentes como para estrellarlos a ambos hacia adelante cayendo de un acantilado conducidos por la lujuria. En ocasiones Hermione tuvo el ridículo pensamiento de que si ella tuviera una polla, querría follarse a Harry, también. No es que ella no quisiera follárselo ahora - por supuesto que lo hacía - pero había un cierto... atractivo en Harry que estaba segura de los hombres lo apreciaban. Él era follable.

Al menos Severus ciertamente parecía pensarlo así, su expresión casi salvaje mientras miraba a Harry debajo de él. Eso la hizo ponerse dolorosamente húmeda - y preocupada y celosa. Él nunca la miró de esa manera cuando se la follaba _a ella_. Él estaba siempre en control de sí mismo y de sus expresiones faciales. Siempre.

Pero no con Harry.

El temor surgió dentro de ella, y Hermione se acercó más a los hombres. Puso su mano en la amplia, fuerte espalda de Severus y lo acarició, pero él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, sus ojos centrados únicamente en Harry.

Ella quitó su mano y la apretó.

 _Es sólo sexo_ , se dijo a sí misma. Sólo sexo. Severus la amaba; ella estaba segura de ello. Él podría estar atraído físicamente por Harry, pero la amaba, a Hermione. Harry era el que se iba cada noche; ella era la que se quedaba y compartía la cama de Severus.

Severus nunca la engañaría o la dejaría especialmente por un hombre. Era algo de lo que estaba absolutamente segura. Hermione no conocía toda la historia, pero ella sabía que el padre de Severus era un mentiroso, cabrón infiel que había roto el corazón de su madre al constantemente engañarla con hombres.

Severus despreciaba a su padre y todo lo que él representaba.

Severus era leal hasta el punto de ser un defecto.

Ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Nada. En un par de semanas a lo sumo, Harry Potter desaparecería de sus vidas, y Severus sería sólo de ella otra vez.

A veces Hermione se preguntaba si debía poner fin a este acuerdo ella misma, pero tenía la sensación de que sería un error. Era mejor para Severus llegar a aburrirse de Harry, o viceversa. Harry estaba obligado a aburrirse pronto de todos modos. Después de todo, todo el mundo sabía que Harry era un jugador.

Ella no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.


	11. Capítulo 11

Harry se vistió lentamente, con el pelo todavía mojado después de la ducha, con los músculos gratamente doloridos después del sexo.

Severus y Hermione ya no estaban en el dormitorio.

Echó un vistazo a su teléfono para comprobar la hora. No era tarde; no era de extrañar que no fueran a acostarse todavía. Ahora que los finales se habían terminado, Hermione podría quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde como le viniera en gana, y los horarios de trabajo de Severus eran irregulares de todos modos.

Harry volvió a deslizar el teléfono en su bolsillo, se puso los zapatos y dejó el dormitorio. Podía oír voces procedentes de la sala de estar.

Harry se quedó quieto en la puerta.

Severus y Hermione estaban decorando el árbol de navidad, o más bien, Hermione lo estaba decorando mientras Severus miraba, viéndose vagamente divertido. Ellos estaban hablando tranquilamente; Hermione estaba sonriendo y rodando los ojos. Severus parecía relajado y cómodo, con su suéter y pantalones de chándal gris de aspecto suave.

“Estoy segura de que la he visto en alguna parte”, dijo Hermione, excavando en las cajas. “¡La encontré!” ella agarró una estrella en su embalaje, sosteniéndola para inspeccionarla. Bajo la luz, brillaba con gracia y arrojaba pequeños fragmentos de luz dorada en el suelo y en sus manos. Era perfecto.

Eran perfectos. Una pareja tan perfecta.

“¡Voy a ponerla en el árbol!” Hermione declaró, saltando sobre sus pies. “¿Me levantas?”

“Puedes usar el taburete”, Severus dijo secamente.

Hermione hizo un puchero. “¡Severus!”

Suspirando, Severus se acercó y la sostuvo para que ella pudiera poner la estrella en la parte superior del árbol.

Hermione colocó la estrella antes de deslizarse por el cuerpo de Severus y besarlo, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Harry los vio besarse. Tenía una sensación de frío en la boca del estómago, una sensación que se revolvió y lo atravesó. Sentía náuseas.

Se aclaró la garganta y entró en la habitación, poniendo una sonrisa brillante.

“Muy bien me tengo que ir”, no era como que pareciera que se  
acordaran de que él estaba aún allí.

La pareja dejó de besarse y se volvieron hacia él.

Hermione sonrió, apoyando su mejilla contra el pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Severus. Su lenguaje corporal apestaba a posesividad. “¿Vas a pasar la Navidad aquí? Quiero decir en la ciudad”, añadió rápidamente, como si temiera que Harry lo confundiera con una invitación.

Harry sonrió con fuerza. No era ni estúpido ni ciego. Él notó que había comenzado a no gustarle a Hermione. Se preguntaba por qué ella no le había dicho nada todavía.

“Sí, realmente no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir. Mis padres están en Islandia, estudiando los volcanes, así que somos simplemente la abuela y yo”.

Hermione asintió. “No te veremos de nuevo por un tiempo, así que ¡Feliz Navidad!”

Harry casi se echó a reír. Era tan sutil como un puñetazo en la boca. “Sí”, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros en su chaqueta. “Feliz Navidad a ustedes también”.

Estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando Severus dijo: “No te vayas”.

Harry se detuvo. “¿Qué?”

“No puedes irte”.

“¿Por qué no?”

Severus se desenredó de Hermione y se acercó a él.

“Tu cabello está mojado”, dijo, pasando su mano por el pelo de Harry. Sus dedos rozaron la oreja de Harry. “Está helando afuera”.

Harry tragó, encontrándose con sus ojos azul oscuro. Por encima del hombro de Severus, podía ver que Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido.

“Nunca me resfrío”, dijo Harry, Sonrió brillantemente. “Yo realmente me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita con Skyrim esta noche. Quiero patear el culo de ese dragón”

Severus resopló. “Skyrim es patético”, dijo antes de caminar alejándose un poco hacia un armario y sacar una toalla. “La historia es débil y no hay elecciones significativas en el juego. Trata con Planescape: Torment , si quieres jugar un verdadero RPG” .

Regresó a Harry y comenzó a secarle el pelo con la toalla, luciendo bien y eficiente. Como si no hubiera nada extraño en ello. Como si fuera una cosa perfectamente normal para hacer.

Harry se le quedó mirando.

Bueno. Él sabía que Severus podía ser un hombre muy considerado cuando quería serlo - Harry lo había visto en el modo Novio Perfecto demasiadas veces ya para contarlas, y siempre le molestaba - pero esto... Harry tuvo que admitir se sentía... agradable cuando él estaba en el extremo receptor de sus atenciones. Más que agradable.

“Cállate, resentido”, Harry dijo con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de actuar como si esto no le hiciera sentirse extraño en absoluto. “Yo no juego Skyrim por la historia. Lo juego porque es lindo y divertido, ¡y puedo ir a cualquier sitio al que quiera! Además, tiene algunos modos de juego geniales”. Él movió sus cejas. “Como prostitución animada ¡puedes tener sexo con quien quieras!”

Severus resopló. “¿Por qué no me sorprende?”, murmuró, sus fuertes dedos masajeándole el cuero cabelludo mientras continuaba secando el cabello de Harry.

Harry trató de no reclinarse hacia su toque; realmente, lo intentó. “Yo no sabía que jugabas videojuegos. No das el tipo”.

“ ¿Por qué?”

Harry se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Siempre te ves tan... maduro y serio”.

“No tienes que ser inmaduro y ultrasensible para disfrutar de un buen video juego”. La voz de Severus sonaba plana, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Harry se río un poco.

“Sí, búrlate de mí." Él se quedó inmóvil cuando los dedos de Severus le rozaron la sien.

“Está lo suficientemente seco ahora”, Severus dijo, en voz baja.

“Sí”, dijo Harry, balanceándose ligeramente sobre sus pies. Sus labios se separaron. Se los lamió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Los dedos de Severus todavía estaban en su cabello.

“Dulzura, ¿Me puedes ayudar con este adorno?”

Severus no se movió, todavía mirándolo fijamente.

“¿Severus?”

Algo brilló en los ojos de Severus. “Sí”, dijo.

Pero no se alejó de Harry.

Harry miró por encima del hombro a Hermione. Ella tenía los labios fruncidos apretadamente.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Correcto”, dijo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. “Nos vemos”.

La mano de Severus lo aferró del brazo.

Harry inhaló temblorosamente, su corazón latiendo en su garganta. “¿Qué?”, dijo sin darse la vuelta.

El aliento cálido de Severus rozaba su oreja. “Feliz Navidad”.

Harry exhaló y susurró” Feliz Navidad”.

La mano en su brazo se mantuvo por un momento antes de que desapareciera. Harry abrió la puerta y se fue. Como siempre hacía.

Estaba oscuro afuera.

Estaba nevando; suaves copos de nieve de ensueño giraban en espiral hacia abajo camino al suelo. Luces rojas y verde claro brillaban a lo largo de las ventanas y puertas de las tiendas, mientras que las calles estaban cubiertas de una alfombra blanca. Era hermoso. Como algo salido de un cuento de hadas.

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó. La nieve crujía bajo sus pies y se metía en sus zapatos.

Sintió el frío hasta en los huesos.

“Feliz Navidad”, susurró y se rio, sonando agudo y quebradizo


	12. Capítulo 12

Harry había visto algunas parejas disparejas antes, pero nada siquiera cerca de la aventura entre su mejor amigo y el profesor Malfoy. Excepto que ya no era incluso una aventura: Ron en realidad se había mudado con Malfoy, lo que fue mentalmente alucinante en tantos niveles que Harry todavía tenía problemas para creerlo.

"Potter," Malfoy lo saludó, abriendo la puerta.

"Profesor", dijo Harry incómodo y entró en la casa. El hombre podría ser el amante de su mejor amigo, pero no había modo en el infierno de que él pudiera llamar a Malfoy por su primer nombre.

"Ron está allí" Malfoy hizo un gesto a la puerta de su izquierda antes de darle Harry una mirada dura. "Estoy trabajando, así que no me molesten. Mantengan la voz baja."

"Sí, señor", dijo Harry. ¿Qué había en este hombre que le hacía sentir como si midiera tres pulgadas de altura?

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Ron asomó. "¿Estás acosando a Harry de nuevo?", dijo rodando los ojos.

Malfoy levantó una ceja. "¿Yo? ¿Acosando?"

Dándole una larga sufriente mirada, Ron se acercó a Malfoy y lo besó.

"Ve a trabajar en tu libro mientras puedas. No olvides que les prometiste a Luna y a Ginny llevarlas de compras. Están súper emocionadas ellas han querido un cachorro desde siempre."

"Sí, negro y esponjoso", dijo Malfoy con una apretada expresión en el rostro.

Ron sonrió. "¡Y con una estrella blanca en la frente! Eso es muy importante para Ginny".

Malfoy le dio una mirada. "¿Qué pasa si no hay tal cachorro?"

"Estoy seguro de que puedes intimidar a la gente para que te consigan uno," dijo Ron. "Ve a trabajar antes de que se despierten."

Negando con la cabeza y viéndose moderadamente irritado, Malfoy besó a Ron en los labios y encaró hacia arriba, presumiblemente para su oficina.

"Esto seriamente me está asustando, hombre", dijo Harry, parpadeando.

Ron resopló y lo llevó a la habitación. "A veces todavía me resulta extraño también a mí." Él se dejó caer sobre el sofá y sonrió ampliamente. "Pero nunca he sido tan feliz."

Harry miró alrededor de la elegante habitación. "Apuesto a que no hace daño que esté cargado, ¿eh?"

Ron sólo se rio. "Entonces", dijo, apagando el televisor. "¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?" Miró a Harry intensamente, sus ojos azules serios. Esos eran unos ojos hermosos, pero eran del color equivocado, no en absoluto como -

Harry se encogió. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

"Quiero decir, he sido un amigo de mierda últimamente", dijo Ron con una mirada tímida. "Las cosas han estado locas, y Draco prácticamente tomó mi vida. Sé que es una mala excusa, pero-"

"No te preocupes", dijo Harry, hundiéndose en un aparentemente cómodo sofá.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?", Preguntó Ron. "Has estado un poco raro por un tiempo."

Harry frotó la esquina de su ojo izquierdo. "¿Recuerdas el trío que tuve con Hermione y su novio?"

Ron asintió, pero él tenía el ceño fruncido. "¿No fue hace un mes?" "Sí", dijo Harry. "La cosa es que no fue la única vez que ocurrió. Básicamente, ha estado pasando durante un mes - bueno, hasta Navidad".

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron un poco. "¿Tanto tiempo? Pero por lo general tú no..."

"No, yo usualmente no lo hago", dijo Harry suavemente.

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual Harry encontró tres tornillos en el techo y una pequeña mancha en la pared que podría haber sido un bicho alguna vez, aunque no podía imaginar a Malfoy aplastando un bicho.

"¿Estás en una relación con ellos?", dijo Ron, su voz lenta y confusa.

La risa que salió de la garganta de Harry era un poco tensa. "No. Ellos son una pareja, y yo soy su juguete sexual. Eso es todo."

"No me estás diciendo algo. Te conozco, Har." Harry se miró las manos.

"Yo no quiero un trío," susurró.

"¿Quieres decir..?." Ron sonaba sorprendido.

"Sí. Estoy jodidamente celoso. Y lo odio. Me está volviendo loco".

"¿Celoso de quién? ¿Él o ella?"

"Ella", dijo Harry, su voz plana. "Odio verla a ella tocándolo, y besándolo y follándolo." Harry se rio. "Lo sé; es ridículo. Ella tiene todo el derecho de tocarlo - ha sido su novia durante dos años. No soy nada para él. Pero…

"¿Estás enamorado de él?"

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Yo - yo no lo sé." Él sonrió sin humor. "Si esto es amor, jodidamente apesta. Siempre pensé que el amor supuestamente hacía feliz a la gente. Nunca me he sentido tan como la mierda antes. Ni siquiera es sólo el sexo. Odio cuando los veo juntos, cuando los veo siendo tan una pareja - y una adorable. Ella puede tocarlo cuando quiera. Ella sostiene su mano. Ella pasa las noches con él - ella vive con él."

Se encontró con los ojos de Ron. "Estoy empezando a odiarla, ya sabes. Ella no se lo merece. Es una chica buena y divertida. Solía gustarme. Y ahora un poco como que quiero arrancarle los ojos, aplastarlos con un pie como un niño y gritar ¡Mío! cada vez que lo toca. Y estoy seguro de que ella ya sabe que quiero más de él. Ella quiere que me vaya. Yo sé eso." Har resopló. "Y no puedo decir que la culpe." Suspiró profundamente, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Me está volviendo loco. Y es... es jodidamente estúpido. Apenas lo conozco. Yo no lo comprendo. Pero es como si... yo no puedo separar el sexo de los sentimientos, ¿sabes? Siempre pude antes, pero con él, sólo no puedo hacerlo. Quiero complacerlo. Quiero gustarle. Es jodidamente ridículo".

Ron se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de preguntar en voz baja, "¿Qué hay con él? ¿Crees que es de un solo lado?"

Cayendo hacia atrás en el sillón, Harry volvió a suspirar. "No lo sé. Él es muy difícil de leer. A veces pienso que hay algo ahí, pero... pero yo no creo que él trate a su novia en nada diferente de lo que solía. Él es siempre tan... atento con ella. Aun el novio perfecto".

La boca de Ron fija en una línea sombría. "No le dispares al mensajero, pero... si él siente del mismo modo que tú, ¿no debería estar celoso de ella, también? Su relación se habría deteriorado. Si todavía están bien, eso... en realidad no se ve bien para ti".

El estómago de Harry se revolvió. Sabía que Ron tenía razón. La misma idea se le había ocurrido también. "Lo sé." Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", dijo Ron al fin.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

"Lo más inteligente", dijo, mirando a los ojos de Ron. "Salirme mientras todavía pueda."


	13. Capítulo 13

Severus se sentía inquieto. Nervioso.

No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan inquieto. Hermione estaba acurrucada a su lado, viendo la televisión, pero él estaba medio tentado a empujarla lejos y - y hacer algo más.

Afuera, el viento aullaba de a ratos abajo en la calle, ahogando el rugido lejano del tráfico.

Severus estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y tamborileó sus dedos en la tapicería.

“¿Qué es lo que te pasa?” Hermione dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

“Estoy Aburrido”, dijo. Era una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra. Quizás él estuviera aburrido. Nunca había sido un fan de la temporada de feriados.

“¿Quizás yo pueda entretenerte?” murmuró con una sonrisa, deslizando los dedos a su entrepierna.

Severus lo consideró. El sexo era una buena idea. Tal vez fuera exactamente lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de esta extraña inquietud.

“De acuerdo”, dijo. “Chupámela”.

Se echó hacia atrás mientras Hermione se sentaba en el suelo delante de él.

Severus cerró los ojos.

Ella era buena chupándola, pero hoy le tomó un tiempo para ponerse duro. Tenía problemas para apagar su cerebro, e incluso cuando finalmente se corrió, fue apenas satisfactorio.

Su inquietud seguía allí.

“Gracias”, le dijo a Hermione, subiendo el cierre de sus jeans.

Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña, pero no dijo nada, acurrucándose en su costado de nuevo.

Severus fijó su mirada en la pantalla y tamborileó los dedos sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Hermione suspiró.

Después de lo que pareció un siglo, el timbre sonó.

Aliviado de tener una excusa para dejar el sofá, Severus fue a abrir la puerta.

Ojos verdes y labios carnosos fue lo primero que vio.

“Oye”, dijo Harry.

“Hola”, Severus se oyó a sí mismo decir. Él se agarró a la chaqueta de Harry y lo arrastró dentro.

Los labios de Harry estaban muy fríos, pero su boca estaba caliente y húmeda - y dulce. Harry hizo un pequeño ruido, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, y Severus gimió y lo empujó contra la pared, con las manos trabajando en la chaqueta de Harry demasiada ropa –

“¿Harry?”

Hermione.

Suspirando, Severus se obligó a dejar de besar a Harry y retroceder.

“Hola”, dijo Harry, mirando entre ellos. Severus no vio la expresión de Hermione, porque él estaba mirándolo a Harry, pero Harry se veía incómodo repentinamente.

“¿Has vuelto ya?” Hermione dijo suavemente.

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó aún más. “Lo siento - No quería entrometerme. Sólo quería decirles chicos que... creo que... ha sido un tiempo, y ha sido divertido, pero...” Él sonrió torcidamente. “Se está poniendo aburrido. Ustedes saben que yo no soy realmente del tipo que se queda cerca”.

Severus se quedó inmóvil.

Radiante, Hermione se acercó. “Oh, lo entiendo, no te preocupes! Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo te aburrirías de nosotros”. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Severus y le dio un beso en el hombro.

“Tenemos que estar orgullosos, amor. Nos las arreglamos para mantener a Har alrededor por todo un mes”.

Harry sonrió débilmente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

“Supongo que los veré por ahí”

Y entonces él se había ido.

Severus se quedó muy quieto, la habitación inquietantemente tranquila. Más oscura.

El viento aullaba fuera, haciendo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas, y él se estremeció. Él se encontró con Hermione observándolo.

“¿Qué?”, él dijo.

“Nada”, respondió ella sonriendo. “¿Qué quieres para cenar?”

“No tengo hambre”, dijo, dándose la vuelta.


	14. Capítulo 14

"Deja de estar mirándolos, hombre. Estás siendo demasiado obvio".

Harry se volvió rápidamente y miró a Ron. “No estaba mirándolos”.

No estaba seguro de que era peor: la piedad obvia, mal escondida en los ojos de Ron o la forma en que su pulso se aceleró al momento en que había visto a Severus.

Habían pasado dos semanas.

Pegando una sonrisa en su cara, Harry se recostó contra el banco en el que estaban sentados, mirando a cualquier sitio menos a Hermione y a Severus. “Ellos parecen muy felices, ¿no?”  
Ron se encogió de hombros, echando un vistazo en su dirección.

“No lo sé. Ella está sonriendo, pero el rostro de él mayormente no expresa nada”.

Harry se rio entre dientes. “No significa nada. Él tiene la mejor cara de póquer que he visto jamás. Si él no quiere que sepas lo que siente o piensa, es increíblemente difícil de adivinarlo. Aunque a veces se le cae”.

La mirada compasiva de Ron empeoró, poniendo a los dientes de Harry al borde. Él estaba _bien_ , maldita sea. Así que se había encariñado un poco, ¿y qué? Él no estaba con el corazón roto ni nada.

“¿Se fueron ya?”, preguntó un momento después.

Ron los miró de nuevo. “Nop”. Una sonrisa divertida iluminó su cara. “Severus solo acaba de ir hacia ellos. Hermione reprobó su clase, ya sabes. Ella tiene que recursarla, y Draco odia cuando tiene que perder su tiempo con estudiantes que ya fallaron una vez. La pobre chica se ve aterrorizada”.

Harry volvió la cabeza.

Efectivamente, el profesor Malfoy se cernía sobre Hermione, un ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras la reprendía por algo. Hermione asentía tan rápidamente que uno podría pensar que su cabeza se le caería si no se detenía. Harry debería estar sonriendo si su mirada no estuviera impotentemente siendo atraída hacia Severus de nuevo.

Severus estaba observando el intercambio entre Hermione y Malfoy con una expresión indiferente en el rostro, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo gris. Su chaqueta estaba desabrochada y su camisa negra metida dentro a la altura de su plano estómago era una combinación casi perfecta para sus ojos.

“Estás mirando fijo de nuevo”, Ron dijo, dándole un codazo, y Harry evitó su mirada. Ron se rio entre dientes. “No es que yo te culpe. Él es ridículamente atractivo. Aunque, personalmente, creo que Draco es más caliente”.

Harry le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

“Lo es”, Ron dijo, sonriendo. “Él tiene toda esa cosa de alto oscuro y aterrador a su favor”

Harry resopló. “¿Aterrador? Seguro. Una pregunta sería: ¿te critica durante el sexo también?” Harry hizo todo lo posible por imitar la voz de Malfoy, “Su rendimiento es mediocre, Weasley. Haga un esfuerzo para apretar sus músculos alrededor de mi –“

Riendo, Ron tiró de él en una llave de cabeza juguetona.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta deliberadamente.

Con su cuello todavía envuelto en el brazo de Ron, Harry miró hacia arriba. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando los ojos de Severus se encontraron con los suyos.

Ellos eran fríos como el hielo.

Ron lo soltó, y ambos se enderezaron.

“Hey”, dijo Harry, tratando de sonar casual e indiferente. Él no estaba seguro de haber tenido éxito.

“Hola”, dijo Severus, con el rostro inexpresivo. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Ron. “¿No vas a presentarme a... tu amigo?”

“Por supuesto. Este es Ron Weasley. Ron, este es Severus Snape".

“Encantado de conocerte”, dijo Ron, estirándose para estrechar la mano de Severus.

Harry miró a su alrededor. “¿Dónde está Hermione?”

“Ella se fue con el profesor Malfoy para obtener su tarea”.

“Ah”, dijo Harry, entrelazando sus dedos en un intento de mantener sus manos quietas.

Severus tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro: tenso, casi doloroso.

El silencio se prolongó, volviéndose incómodo.

Pero Severus no se movió, con las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros derechos y los ojos fijos en Harry.

Ron tosió. “Entonces, ¿Dónde trabajas, Severus?”

Severus miró a Ron. “Soy dueño de una pequeña empresa que ofrece traducciones y servicios de validación lingüística”

“Suena interesante”, murmuró Ron.

La mirada de Severus volvió a Harry.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, con los ojos de Severus llenos de algo a lo que Harry no podía definir.

Era el silencio más incómodo de los silencios incómodos, y Harry se revolvía pensando en algo que decir. Lo intentó, pero no lo logró.

Sus labios se separaron ligeramente y tomó un trago codicioso de aire.

Los labios de Severus estaban apretados. “Nos vemos”, dijo con rigidez y se fue despacio.

“Bueno, eso fue raro”, dijo Harry, cayendo hacia atrás en su asiento.

Ron tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. “Está bien, mi experiencia con los hombres es muy limitada, por lo que podría estar totalmente equivocado, pero él te miraba como si…”

“¿Cómo si qué?”

Ron parecía un poco incómodo. “Como si él quisiera lamerte de pies a cabeza”.

Harry se quejó. “No me digas cosas como esas a mí. Apenas estoy superándolo”.

La mirada que Ron le dio fue escéptica - fastidiosamente. “Lo estoy”, dijo Harry. Él frunció los labios. “Además, incluso si tuvieras razón, eso no cambia nada”.

Miró hacia el estacionamiento donde Hermione estaba subiendo al coche de Severus. “Tiene una novia”, dijo rotundamente, viendo al coche arrancar. “Él no va a dejarla”.

Ron pasó un brazo alrededor de él y le apretó el hombro. “Que se joda entonces. Es sólo un tipo - bueno, un tipo muy caliente, pero sólo un tipo. Mira alrededor. La mitad de la universidad te desea. Puedes tener a cualquiera de ellos”.

Harry forzó una sonrisa. “Sí. Tienes razón”. Malfoy estaba caminando hacia ellos. “Sé que soy irresistible y todo, pero es mejor que dejes de acariciarme antes de que tu maridito me asesine”.  
Ron rio. “Draco no es mi marido”

“Vamos. Él prácticamente lo es”

Malfoy se detuvo frente a ellos y les miró con una ceja levantada.

Sonriendo, Ron se inclinó aún más cerca de Harry y le guiñó un ojo a Malfoy.

“Él es como un hermano para mí”, dijo Harry, por si acaso.

Malfoy miró a Ron sin inmutarse. “Si ya has terminado de tratar de ponerme celoso, vámonos. Se supone que la nueva niñera llegará en una hora. No tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar a casa”.

“No es tu marido, ¿eh?” murmuró Harry mientras Ron se paraba.

Ron le dirigió una mirada tímida y siguió a Malfoy hacia su coche.

Harry los vio irse. No se tocaron - estaban en público después de todo, y las relaciones entre profesores y estudiantes estaban mal vistas después de todo - pero su lenguaje corporal los traicionaba. La forma en que se inclinaban uno hacia el otro, la manera en que Ron le sonrió a Malfoy, la expresión en los ojos de Malfoy... Sólo un ciego no vería que ellos estaban totalmente locos el uno por el otro.

Apartando la mirada, Harry envolvió su chaqueta más apretada alrededor de sí mismo y se frotó los brazos, tratando en vano de quitarse de encima la sensación de frío.

Estaba helando hoy.

* * *

“Te ves tenso”, Hermione dijo mientras se alejaban de la playa de estacionamiento.

Severus no dijo nada, se centró en manejar.

Hermione se mordió el labio, estudiándolo desde el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba preocupada. Había pensado que una vez que Harry dejara de venir, todo volvería a la normalidad. Y _parecía_ como que hubiera vuelto, pero algo estaba mal; ella podía sentirlo.

Severus había estado comportándose más o menos normal. El problema era, que ella no estaba segura de cuánto de ello, si lo era, fuera una actuación. Severus podía ocultar lo que estaba pensando casi sin esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, él no podía ocultar la tensión en sus músculos y la forma en que sus dedos estaban apretando el volante.

Hermione dudó antes de preguntar casualmente, “Lo vi a Harry por ahí. ¿Lo saludaste?”

“ Sí”.

No le gustó la respuesta, pero supuso que habría sido extraño si Severus hubiera ignorado a Harry.

“¿Él te presentó a Ron?”

“Sí”.

“Ron es muy guapo, ¿no? Hay un rumor de que ellos están follando”. Hermione se mordió la lengua. Ella no tenía la costumbre de mentir, pero quería una emoción, quería una reacción de él. Ella quería saber.

Ella no obtuvo nada. Ni un solo músculo se movió en el rostro de Severus. De hecho, su cara estaba extrañamente quieta.

“¿Por qué debería importarme?”, dijo en una voz muy agradable, razonable.

Una ola de inquietud se apoderó de ella.

Ella forzó una carcajada. “Sólo decía, eso es todo. No es que me sorprendería si fuera verdad - él es un poco puta. Es un tipo fácil”.

“Pensé que lo considerabas tu amigo”. el tono de Severus permaneció considerado, agradable y tranquilo mientras giraba el coche rápidamente. “Eso no es una cosa muy agradable de decir sobre un amigo”.

“Ser amistosos y ser amigos no es lo mismo”.

Él no dijo nada.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

Ella estiró la mano y tomó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

Severus no le regresó el apretón, pero no retiró su mano, tampoco.

Hermione exhaló y se relajó.

Ellos estaban bien. Nada había cambiado. Severus era tan amoroso con ella como siempre. Ella no tenía nada de lo qué preocuparse.  
Sin embargo, sin importar lo que se dijera, una bola de preocupación estaba enterrada en su estómago, pesándole y haciéndola sentir enferma.

Deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás y frenarse a sí misma de acercarlos a Harry Potter.  



	15. Capítulo 15

Harry acababa de salir de la ducha y se puso un par de pantalones cortos cuando su abuela llamó a su puerta.

”¿Estás presentable, querido? Tienes una visita”.

Preguntándose quién podría ser, abrió la puerta.

Severus estaba parado al lado de su abuela.

Harry parpadeó, sintiéndose perdido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Severus aquí?

“Hey”, dijo, encontrándose con los ojos de Severus.

Severus tiró de su cuello y se aclaró la garganta. “Yo estaba en el vecindario”, dijo, con algo de rigidez.

Harry parpadeó, desvió la mirada y asintió. “Vamos, entra”. Se corrió hacia un lado, dejando que Severus entrara en la habitación.

Su abuela le dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero Harry negó con la cabeza: no, Severus no era su novio.

“Su abrigo, jovencito”, dijo su abuela.

Severus se quitó el abrigo y se lo dio.

Harry cerró la puerta. “Lamento el desorden. Sé que lo odias”. En su defensa, era como la habitación de un estudiante universitario promedio.

Severus miró a su alrededor. “Esperaba que fuera peor”.

“¿Debería sentirme ofendido?”

Severus volvió su mirada hacia él, y de repente, Harry se volvió muy consciente de que sólo llevaba un par de pantalones cortos. Y él estaba mojado. Harry agarró una camiseta limpia y se la puso rápidamente.

“Yo no sabía que vivías con tu abuela”.

“Estoy un poco corto de dinero en este momento, por lo que vivir aquí tiene sentido. A la abuela no le importa. Creo que ella se siente sola”. El silencio se sintió en la sala mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Harry pasó de un pie al otro, frotándose el dorso del cuello.

“¿Puedes sentarte?”

Los labios de Severus temblaron. “¿Eso es una pregunta?”

Harry sonrió tímidamente. “Quizás”.

Severus lo miró fijamente durante unos momentos antes de aclararse la garganta. “Yo tengo dos horas que matar hasta que tenga que recoger a Hermione. Entretenme”.

Harry se echó a reír. “¿Tú nunca trabajas?” dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá y agarrando el control remoto de la tele.

“A veces”, dijo Severus, fingiendo seriedad. “Si estoy de humor”.

Harry se encontró sonriendo mientras encendía el televisor. Todavía le sorprendía un poco que Severus no fuera un adicto al trabajo compulsivo y perfeccionista. Parecía del tipo, pero en realidad no lo era. Parecía que se esforzaba por la perfección sólo en su vida personal.

“Creo que tengo algunas películas de acción pésimas. Son tan malas que son hilarantes. Venga, siéntate”.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que el único lugar para sentarse, aparte de la cama, era el espacio en el sofá junto a él.

Severus vaciló antes de sentarse tan lejos de él como pudo, lo que no era muy lejos: el sofá era bastante chico.

Lamiendo sus labios, Harry miró a la TV mientras la película comenzaba.

“Espero no aburrirte demasiado”, murmuró Severus.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry lo estudió. El rostro de Severus era inexpresivo, los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor. “¿Por qué habrías de aburrirme?”

“Dijiste que te aburriste. Es por eso que m- nos abandonaste”.

Harry se mordió el labio. “Es diferente. Era sexo. Esto... no es sexo. Definitivamente no lo era”.

Severus se echó a reír. “Sólo lo que todo hombre quiere oír: que aburre a alguien pero sólo en la cama”.

Harry le cogió del brazo. “Sabes que no quise decirlo con ese sentido”.

Sintió que los músculos bajo su mano se tensaron.

Severus miró los dedos de Harry alrededor de sus bíceps antes de lentamente levantar la vista.

Harry se sonrojó y lo soltó, apretando su mano y llevándola a su regazo. “Sabes que estaba lejos de aburrirme”. Se tensó, medio esperando a que Severus preguntara por qué lo había dejado, si no había estado realmente aburrido, pero Severus no preguntó.

Harry exhaló.

Vieron la película en silencio por un rato, aunque Harry no habría sido capaz de decir de qué trataba la película incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Había un montón de gritos y disparos, pero apenas lo registraba.

Harry nunca había sido tan consciente de su propio cuerpo. Él podía sentir cada respiración: la respiración de Severus incluso y la suya propia, irregular y un poco demasiado alta. Podía sentir cada pulgada que separaba sus cuerpos, su piel picando y doliendo por el toque de Severus.

En la pantalla, la gente estaba teniendo sexo, y Harry se removió un poco. Él no lo miró a Severus, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando la repentina incomodidad en el aire. La tensión, gruesa y tirante.

 _Tiene novia_ , Harry se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra. Novia. Novia. Novia.

Casi se estremeció cuando sintió un toque en su brazo desnudo. Los dedos de Severus acariciaron el dorso de su mano, rozando la muñeca de Harry.

Harry volvió la cabeza y se encontró con Severus viendo la película, como si no fuera consciente de lo que hacía su mano. Tal vez no lo era.

La escena de sexo terminó, pero los dedos de Severus seguían tocando su brazo. Acariciando. Amasando suavemente.

Harry jadeaba, su mirada desenfocada, sus nervios encendiéndose, y su piel ardiendo, allí donde Severus tocaba.

“Sevvie”, Le espetó al fin.

“¿Qué?”

“Tu mano”.

Los dedos se detuvieron.

Severus miró hacia abajo, apretó los labios en una fina línea y retiró su mano. “Lo Siento”, dijo, con la voz cortada.” Yo no lo hice a propósito”.

“No es la gran cosa”, dijo Harry con una ligereza forzada en el tono.

“Ron y yo nos tocamos todo el tiempo”.

“Ron”, Severus repitió. “¿Es sólo un amigo?”

“ ¿Qué?”

El rostro de Severus era inexpresivo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en él con atención. “¿Te acuestas con él?”

Harry dio una breve carcajada.” ¡No! Él es como mi hermano. Además, él está en una relación, e incluso si no lo estuviera, él no es mi tipo”. ¿De dónde diablos Severus había sacado la idea de él y Ron?

Las pestañas de Severus bajaron, ocultando su expresión. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, sus ojos eran ilegibles. “¿Con cuántas personas has dormido en las últimas semanas?”

El aliento de Harry quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Él ladeó la cabeza. “¿Por qué te importa?”

Silencio.

Severus dijo al fin, “No me gusta que la gente piense que eres fácil”.

“Oh”.

Harry volvió a mirar la televisión. “No es tu asunto con cuánta gente he follado después ti”. Sabía que sonaba enojado y decepcionado, pero  
no podía hacer nada al respecto; nunca había sido tan bueno en ocultar sus emociones. “No voy a disculparme por ser fácil”

Sintió a Severus mirando su perfil. “Yo no quería ofenderte”.

“Entonces ¿Qué carajos quisiste decir?” Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. “¿Qué estás incluso haciendo aquí, Sevvie? Y no me como esa mierda de que estabas en el vecindario. ¿Por qué estás aquí?”

La garganta de Severus se movió. Él miró hacia otro lado, con la mandíbula apretada.

“No lo sé”, dijo lacónicamente.  
La cruda honestidad en su voz casi hizo saltar al corazón de Harry fuera de su pecho.

“¿No lo sabes?” Si Severus no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí - si se trataba de una visita por un impulso del momento - era algo enorme. Severus Snape siempre planificaba y racionalizaba sus acciones. Siempre. Tanto como Harry supiera.

Severus se levantó.” Fue un error. No debería haber venido aquí”. Un músculo palpitaba en su mejilla. “Adiós, Harry”. Había inexorabilidad en su voz, y Harry entró en pánico y le agarró la mano.

Severus se estremeció.

“No te vayas”, dijo Harry, apretando los dedos. “Podemos Ser - podemos ser amigos”. Interiormente, se encogía, porque esta era una idea jodidamente terrible. Ser amigo de Severus sería un infierno. Pero había una parte de él que estaba dispuesto a ser lo que sea que Severus quisiera que fueran la parte estúpida y herida.

“Amigos”, Severus repitió, como si la palabra fuera desconocida para él.

Harry asintió, sosteniendo su mirada. “Sí. Simplemente pasar el rato, ¿sabes? “

Severus lo miró fijamente.

Harry podía literalmente sentir el conflicto dentro de Severus: su agarre en la mano de Harry seguía aflojando y apretando.

Recordando que a la gente parecía gustarle su sonrisa, Harry sonrió y dijo en voz baja, “¿Amigos?”

“Amigos”, dijo Severus.

“Está bien”, dijo Harry, inseguro de si estaba eufórico o decepcionado. “Amigos, entonces”.

Asintiendo, Severus se sentó de nuevo, pero más cerca de Harry esta vez. Liberó su mano de los dedos de Harry y estiró el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, detrás de Harry. Él estaba cálido, y grande, y confortable - y tan cerca que Harry podía oler su loción de afeitar. Sentir su calor.

Harry tomó una inhalación temblorosa. Dios, él lo deseaba. Quería poner su cabeza en el hombro de Severus. Quería envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Quería sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y montarlo. Y todo eso pasaba a mil millas por hora en su cabeza, haciéndolo enloquecer por la necesidad.

¿Amigos? A este ritmo, él se volvería loco para el final de la semana.


	16. Capítulo 16

Para el final de la semana, Harry había desarrollado un caso de bolas azules.

Para el final de la semana siguiente a esa, él también estaba molesto como el infierno y estúpida y ridículamente herido.

Severus era un amigo muy atento. Iba a casa de Harry cada día, generalmente justo después de que Harry volviera de la escuela. De alguna manera él sabía los horarios de Harry, pero eso no le sorprendió exactamente: la memoria de Severus era monstruosamente buena y registraba todo.

Bueno, todo excepto el hecho de que su amistad era tan bizarra como el infierno. Él tocaba a Harry todo el maldito tiempo. Un toque en el cuello o en el hombro, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, una nariz acariciando el lado de su cara. Por no hablar de las _miradas intensas_. A Harry lo volvía loco.

La peor parte era, que Harry estaba bastante seguro de que Severus ni siquiera notaba lo raro que se estaba comportando.

Pero otras personas lo hacían.

Ron los miraba con curiosidad, y no era de extrañarse.

Harry tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de ignorar la mano de Severus en su cuello.

“Seguro”, Severus dijo a Ron. “Si quieres asegurarte de que la niñera de tus hermanas, realmente habla con fluidez italiano y chino, mándala a mi oficina”.

Ron se quedó mirando la mano de Severus en el cuello de Harry. “No es que me importe”, dijo lentamente, forzando sus ojos lejos y dándole una mirada de “que carajos”- a Harry, quien le devolvió una mirada impotente como respuesta. “Pero mi pareja encuentra sus referencias un poco sospechosas”. Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo torcidamente.

“Personalmente, creo que está siendo paranoico, pero no hemos tenido mucha suerte con las niñeras de las gemelas, por lo que él es un poco sobreprotector”.

“Envíamela”, dijo Severus, la punta de sus dedos acariciando un lado del cuello de Harry.

Harry esperaba que sus temblores no fueran evidentes. “Sí, hazlo”, dijo a Ron con una risa un poco forzada. “Tal vez eso haga que este tipo permanezca en su oficina por unas pocas horas”.

Severus lo miró, con un toque de diversión en sus ojos. “Mi negocio puede funcionar sin problemas sin mi supervisión a tiempo completo. Si el gerente necesita estar presente en todo momento, eso significa que él no contrató a la gente adecuada en primer lugar y no creó sistemas eficientes para que ellos sigan. Yo lo hice”.

“Presumir de sí mismo no es atractivo”, Harry dijo, sonriéndole. Aunque ¿a quién quería engañar? La autoconfianza de Severus era algo caliente.

El celular de Severus sonó. Él contestó el teléfono con la mano libre, la otra todavía envuelta alrededor del cuello de Harry.

Harry apretó los dientes. Esto se estaba tornando ridículo.

“No puedo oírte”. Severus soltó el cuello de Harry e hizo su camino hacia un aula vacía cercana, donde no estaba tan ruidoso.

“¿Qué demonios?” Ron dijo tan pronto como Severus estuvo fuera del alcance auditivo.

“Dímelo a mí”. Harry suspiró.” Él me está volviendo loco con esto. Dice que somos amigos y luego me toquetea todo el tiempo”.

“¿Lo conversaste con él?”

Evitando su mirada, Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo. “Yo…”

“Tienes miedo”, dijo Ron, con una nota de sorpresa en su voz.

“No lo hago”, Harry se quejó. Sí, tenía miedo, y lo odiaba. Él tenía miedo de enloquecer a Severus si él lo confrontaba. Él tenía miedo de que Severus dejara de venir, de que dejara de tocarlo. Sin importar lo frustrante que era todo el asunto del toqueteo, en el fondo, él ya era un poco adicto a ello. O más que un poco.

Maldición.

Atrapó a Ron mirándolo curiosamente. “¿Qué?”

“Nada. Sólo...” Ron estaba mirándolo, pensativo. “Has cambiado - no me refiero en un mal sentido, sin embargo. Tú solo solías actuar todo engreído y con exceso de confianza. Lo estás pasando mal, ¿eh? Eres casi tímido a su alrededor ahora”.

“¡No lo soy!” Harry protestó. No era tímido. Él nunca fue tímido.

“Sólo...” La cara de Ron era sombría. “Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Él tiene una novia. Él podría estar un poco confundido en este momento, pero él tiene novia. No dejes que te maneje tu polla”.

Harry tragó. “Lo sé. No lo haré”.

Severus caminó de nuevo hacia ellos, deslizando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo. Hermione me dijo que no la espere. Miró hacia Harry. “¿Necesitas un aventón?”

Harry pensó en la advertencia de Ron.

Luego pensó en pasar la velada con Severus.

Y dijo, “Síp”.

Ignoró la mirada de desaprobación, preocupada, en el rostro de Ron. A la mierda, tal vez era patético y estúpido, tal vez no iba a terminar bien, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo esto.

Deslizándose dentro de su chaqueta, Harry siguió a Severus fuera.

Hacía mucho frío, pero él no lo sentía.

Severus le devolvió la mirada.

“¿Qué?” dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sintiendo los copos de nieve derritiéndose en su piel sonrojada.

“Nada”, dijo Severus, arrastrando sus ojos lejos y abriendo la puerta  
de su auto con el mando a distancia. “Entra”.

Harry se subió al asiento del pasajero y se rio entre dientes, recordando la última vez que había estado en este asiento. “¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me alcanzaste a mi casa? Fuiste muy irritante”.

Severus resopló, arrancando el auto. “Tú fuiste muy irritante. Y hablabas demasiado. Y...” Se calló, y Harry se removió, de repente recordando que fue también la noche en que Severus lo había besado por primera vez. La noche en que había empezado todo.

El silencio se extendió, volviéndose más incómodo a cada minuto.

Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, el teléfono de Severus volvió a sonar. Gracias mierda.

“¿Podrías poner el teléfono en altavoz?” Severus dijo, con los ojos en la carretera mientras maniobraba el coche a través del intenso tráfico.  
“Seguro”. Harry sacó el teléfono del abrigo de Severus y lo puso en altavoz. Esperaba que no fuera Hermione. Lo último que quería escuchar era a Severus y a ella todo acaramelados.

“Habla Snape”, dijo Severus.

“Habla Snape”, una profunda voz masculina repitió, claramente burlándose de él.

Severus sonrió. “¿Cómo está el bueno y viejo Londres?”

“Probablemente siga allí”, el interlocutor respondió. “Pero yo no estoy allí, de hecho”.

“¿Ya llegaste?”

“Uh huh. En mi antiguo lugar. Ven y trae algunas cervezas”.

Severus miró a Harry. “¿Ahora? ¿No tienes el jet lag ?”

“Lo hago, y precisamente es por eso por lo que no voy a ser capaz de dormir hasta que esté hecho polvo”.

“Hecho polvo”, Severus repitió, resoplando. “No olvides calentar una olla de té para mí, compañero”.

La persona que llamó se rio. “Yo no lo haré. ¿Así que vas a venir?”

Harry frunció los labios, tratando de reprimir su decepción.

Severus lo miró. “Estoy fuera con un amigo, de hecho”.

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea. Por alguna razón, Harry tuvo la impresión de que la persona que llamó estaba sorprendida.  
“Bueno, tráelo entonces”.

Severus lo miró con la pregunta en sus ojos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

“Estaremos allí en media hora”, dijo Severus.

“¿Quién era?” preguntó Harry cuando terminó la llamada.

“Mi primo, Lucius. Te caerá bien”.


	17. Capítulo 17

El primo de Severus se parecía mucho a Severus.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que Harry tuvo mientras miraba a los hombres abrazarse y golpearse uno al otro en la espalda.

Eran monstruosamente parecidos: la misma altura, el mismo pelo oscuro y los mismos ojos. Lucius Snape era un poco más expresivo que Severus y sus rasgos faciales eran ligeramente diferentes - Severus era ligeramente más anguloso - pero podrían ser fácilmente confundidos uno con otro, si uno no miraba con suficiente atención.

Lucius lo atrapó mirando y sonriendo. “No, no somos gemelos. Él es tres años más joven”. Él estrechó la mano de Harry. “Lucius Snape”

Severus puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. “Este es Harry”.

“Puedo presentarme a mí mismo, sabes”, dijo Harry, empujándolo. Él se volvió hacia Lucius y sonrió torcidamente. “Harry Potter”.

“Tienes una sonrisa inusualmente hermosa”, dijo Lucius.

Harry ocultó su sorpresa mientras tomaba su chaqueta. El tipo definitivamente no estaba coqueteando con él ni nada, pero eso no era exactamente algo que un tipo heterosexual diría. Espera, ¿era Lucius el primo gay que Severus había mencionado hace un tiempo?

“Gracias”, dijo Harry con una pequeña risita. “La tuya es bastante agradable, también”.

Una hora más tarde, cuando terminaron el paquete de seis cervezas que habían traído, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que Severus tenía razón: a él le agradaba Lucius. Mucho. Él era un gran tipo - calmado y bastante tranquilo. Tenía una tranquila fuerza en su interior que instintivamente hizo a Harry confiar en él.

Al parecer, Lucius era médico.

“Te encaja”, dijo Harry, recostándose contra el sofá. “Odio a los hospitales y a los médicos sin ofender - pero no me importaría tenerte a ti como mi doctor. Pareces un buen doctor”. Él movió las cejas y le dio un vistazo exagerado. “Y bueno, eres caliente. Apuesto a que te ves super sexy en ropa de médico. ¿Alguna persona te llama Dr. McDreamy?”

Lucius se rio, y Severus dejó caer su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

Harry le disparó una mirada de reojo.

Severus había estado muy tranquilo, mayormente escuchando y viéndolos a ellos charlar. Como siempre, parecía tranquilo y sereno, pero... había una diferencia entre su calma y la de Lucius. No era obvia, pero estaba allí, y Harry no pudo dejar de notar la diferencia. La calma de Lucius parecía sin esfuerzo; en comparación, la tranquilidad de Severus se sentía poco natural. Engañosa.

No era la primera vez que Harry se había dado cuenta de eso, pero nunca había sido más evidente que ahora. Los dos hombres se veían tan parecidos, pero se sentían como completamente opuestos: uno era como una roca y el otro era como un volcán dormido. Harry se estremeció, preguntándose qué pasaría si se despertara. Nunca había visto a Severus verdaderamente enojado o emocional. Seguro, él lo había visto un tanto irritado y molesto, él lo había visto reír y sonreír, pero todas esas emociones eran lo suficientemente leves y controladas. Podía sentir que Severus constantemente se frenaba, manteniendo un estricto control sobre sus emociones.

Harry quería saber por qué. Quería saber que hizo a este hombre contenerse.

El teléfono celular de Severus sonó de nuevo.

“Habla Snape”

La persona que llamaba empezó a gritar, y Harry vio a Severus fruncir el ceño.

“Por favor cálmese, Sr. Riddle”.

Quien llamaba solo gritaba más fuerte.

“Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, господин Кабенов,” Severus dijo en lo que sonaba como ruso. “Давайте поговорим спокойно, как взрослые люди”  
Cepillando el cuello de Harry con los dedos, Severus se levantó y se fue de la habitación. “Sr. Riddle, le aseguro que Neville es un profesional …“

A solas con el primo de Severus, Harry dudó, pero él sabía reconocer una oportunidad de oro cuando la veía.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?” le dijo.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad.

“¿Qué ha hecho a Severus estar tan..”. Harry hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo expresarlo. “emocionalmente reprimido?”

Lucius suspiró, sus cejas juntándose. Lo miró vacilante por un momento antes de decir en voz baja, “Sus padres lo arruinaron. Larga historia, resumida, su padre es un tramposo crónico. Él engaña a su esposa con hombres, y luego miente diciendo que fue la última vez, mi tía se pone histérica, pelean durante días, pero eventualmente ella lo perdona - hasta la próxima vez. Y ha estado sucediendo desde hace décadas”.

Harry frunció el ceño. “¿Siguen estando juntos?”

“Sí”. Lucius hizo una mueca. “Ella debería haberlo echado hace años, pero no puede hacerlo. Mi tía es un desastre total, para ser honesto. La última vez que la visité, ella estaba completamente borracha, la casa se veía como si cerdos vivieran en ella, y mi tío no estaba por ningún lado. Pero siguen juntos”.

“¿Y Severus...?”

“Convencí a mis padres para que nos lo lleváramos cuando tenía catorce años, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Él no era más que un niño. Los niños son impresionables”.

Las cejas de Harry estaban fruncidas. Eso explicaba por qué Severus odiaba el desorden y el caos, pero no explicaba por qué él reprimía sus emociones de esa manera las reprimía hasta el punto en que ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de ellas.

Cuando dijo eso en voz alta, Lucius frunció el ceño. “No estoy seguro. Él no habla realmente sobre ello, pero mi suposición es que se debe a su madre. Él la desprecia, tal vez incluso más que a su padre”.

“¿Porque ella lo descuidó?”

Lucius apretó los labios. “Porque ella ama a su marido demasiado. Sus emociones básicamente la convirtieron de una confiada mujer joven, a un pegajoso felpudo, borracho, obsesionado con un pendejo”. Lucius negó con la cabeza. “Yo una vez la vi llorando en el hombro de mi madre, diciéndole que amaba a su marido más que a nada, que ella le perdonaría cualquier cosa, que ella no podría vivir sin él - porque lo amaba tanto. Yo apenas la reconocí, se veía tan patética”. Lucius desvió la mirada. “Severus debe haber oído cosas así mil veces cuando era un niño. Yo no lo culpo porque le desagraden las emociones fuertes”.

Harry asintió lentamente y se mordió el labio, pensando en lo que había aprendido.

“Así que, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre tú y mi primo?”

Harry se congeló y miró a Lucius. El chico lo estaba estudiando con calma, ojos azules agudos y evaluadores.

“No sé a qué te refieres”, Harry intentó.

Lucius apenas le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, viéndose tan parecido a Severus en ese momento que Harry se sintió extraño.  
  


“No está pasando nada. Tiene novia, ¿recuerdas?” Nop, Harry no  
sonaba amargado en absoluto.

“Yo sé que él tiene una novia”, dijo Lucius. “Y hasta hoy, pensaba que Severus era heterosexual. Pero desde que entraste a mi casa, mi primo ha estado sobre ti. Él ha estado actuando como si tú fueras su novia”.

Harry rio incómodo, su cara ardiendo. “No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no creo que él incluso se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo”.

“Severus está lejos de ser poco observador”, dijo Lucius.

“Lo sé”, Harry dijo, acariciándose la frente y pasándose la mano por el pelo. “Pero creo que es bueno ignorando las cosas que no quiere ver”.

Harry pensó que por un instante una sombra de tristeza cruzó por las facciones de Lucius.

“Tienes razón”, murmuró Lucius. “La gente puede ser sorprendentemente buena en ignorar las cosas que no quiere ver o saber sobre ellas”. Echó un vistazo a la puerta antes de mirar a Harry. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, y Harry estaba recordando lo apuesto que era este hombre. “Vamos a hacer algo que él definitivamente verá”.

“ ¿Qué?”

Echando un vistazo hacia la puerta de nuevo, Lucius se puso de pie y tomó el asiento que Severus desocupó. Puso sus dedos en la barbilla de Harry y la empujó hacia arriba.

Harry se rio un poco. “Uh, no estás interesado en mí, ¿verdad?”

Algo brilló en los ojos de Lucius. Antes de que pudiera responder, se oyó el sonido de pasos acercándose, y Lucius se inclinó para besar a Harry.  
Sus labios eran suaves, y el beso fue bastante agradable. A Harry le gustó – Lucius sabía cómo besar, él era un hombre extremadamente atractivo, y a Harry le agradaba - pero faltaba algo. No había chispa, no había una necesidad feroz, ni había hambre. Harry no se sintió completamente caliente y hormigueando, y no quería devorárselo a él -

Harry gritó cuando fue arrancado del sofá por un aparentemente  
muy enojado Severus. En realidad _se veía_ cabreado: su mandíbula estaba trabajando, sus ojos ardían con ira y la rabia salía de él en oleadas.

“¿Qué carajo?” Severus gruñó, mirando entre ellos, su agarre en el brazo de Harry doloroso.

Harry se quedó atónito. Incluso Lucius parecía desconcertado por la fuerza de la reacción de su primo.

Lucius fue el primero en recuperarse de su sorpresa. “¿Cuál es el problema?” dijo con calma. “Soy gay. Harry es bi. Los dos somos adultos y los dos estamos solteros”.

Eso hizo a Severus pausarse. Pero no por mucho.

“Él tiene veinte”, le espetó. “Él es diez años más joven que tú. Es demasiado joven para ti”.

Las cejas de Lucius se arrastraron hacia arriba, y Harry le dedicó a Severus una mirada incrédula, también. Severus era siete años mayor que él y que Hermione, pero al parecer una diferencia de edad de diez años era impensable.

“Mira, cálmate” -

“Estoy tranquilo”, dijo Severus, sonando cualquier cosa menos tranquilo.  
Harry estaba todavía tan aturdido que ni siquiera protestó, dejando que Severus prácticamente lo arrastrara fuera de la casa. Apenas había logrado agarrar la chaqueta y saludar a Lucius, quien estaba viéndolos irse con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

El viaje hasta la casa de Harry fue silencioso y tenso. Severus ignorando a Harry, con los ojos fijos al frente.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Era la primera vez que había visto a Severus perder su autocontrol. Siempre había tenido la corazonada de que el comportamiento carente de emociones, imperturbable de Severus era sólo una fachada, pero verlo de verdad era un asunto completamente diferente.

Una parte de él se sentía ridículamente mareado porque Severus había perdido su autocontrol debido _a él_. Tenía que significar algo, ¿no? ¿Cierto? Pero por otro lado, sabía que Severus no estaría feliz en absoluto por su falta de autocontrol.

Tuvo pruebas de estar en lo cierto, ya que Severus parecía más tenso y más tenso con cada minuto que pasaba.

Severus rompió el silencio sólo cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry.

“¿Lo quieres?” preguntó, apagando el motor. Su rostro era inescrutable nuevamente, pero su voz era fuerte y dura. Harry vaciló, inseguro de cómo manejar esto.

Lucius era el amigo más cercano y primo de Severus. No quería hacer nada que pudiera dañar su amistad, pero... él tenía su egoísmo, maldita sea. Él lo quería. Él quería poner a Severus celoso - malamente. Él quería hacer a Severus sentir lo que él sentía cada vez que veía a Severus con Hermione. Él quería hacerlo enloquecer de celos.  
  


“Él es muy caliente”, dijo Harry. “Él es exactamente mi tipo”. _Lo siento, Lucius_ , se disculpó internamente y miró a Severus a los ojos. “Entonces sí, lo quiero-“

Severus se lanzó hacia delante y golpeó sus labios juntos, cerrando su mano en el pelo de Harry. Harry jadeó y trató de devolverle el beso, pero Severus no se lo permitió. El beso fue duro y cruel, una marca brutal. Era un beso creado para castigar, pero lo único que hizo fue provocar una necesidad desesperada y hambre. Gimiendo, Harry abrió los labios más, deseándolo más profundo, más - Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo-

Severus arrancó sus labios lejos, respirando con dificultad. “No puedo hacer esto”, dijo, como para sí mismo, mirándolo con avidez, la mano todavía en el pelo de Harry. Él comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo, pero se detuvo, juró por lo bajo y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, con los ojos fijos al frente y cada músculo de su cuerpo tan tenso que parecía que podría romperse.

Inhalando temblorosamente, Harry se le acercó. “Sevvie”-

“No”, Severus espetó. “No me toques. Por favor. Se frotó la cara. Por favor bájate”.

Harry se le quedó mirando y luego salió del coche, todavía temblando débilmente.

Vio cómo el coche aceleró fuera de la calzada y metiéndose en la calle, los neumáticos chillando.

Y todo quedó en silencio.

Él estaba solo.


	18. Capítulo 18

Cuando Severus llegó a casa, Hermione lo recibió con una sonrisa y un beso en su mejilla.

Él se estremeció, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

“Llegas tarde” dijo ella. “Pensé que estarías en casa antes que yo”.

Severus se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al perchero. Se deslizó al suelo.

Él se detuvo junto al sofá, pero no se sentó y en cambio caminó hasta la ventana.

Estaba oscuro afuera. Estaba nevando de nuevo, copos blandos y suaves revoloteando hacia el suelo en una hermosa cascada de resplandeciente blanco.

“¿Severus?” Hermione dijo vacilante.

Él la oyó recoger su abrigo.

“¿Pasa algo malo?” Preguntó.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento, de espaldas a ella. Sí, había algo malo. Él.

“¿Dónde estabas?”

“En la casa de Lucius”. Su mano agarró el alféizar de la ventana, y él tuvo que tomar algunas respiraciones profundas para controlar la oleada de rabia. Esto era ridículo. Lucius era como un hermano para él. Habían crecido juntos. Él no debería sentirse con ganas asesinarlo a causa de un beso.

“¿Él ya llegó?”

“Sí”, dijo.

“Está bien, ¿qué está mal?”

La nieve estaba más pesada y el viento estaba levantándola.

“¿Severus?”

“Yo no te dije algo”, dijo con voz apagada. “He estado pasando el rato con Harry últimamente”

La respiración de ella se le enganchó en la garganta.

Hubo un largo silencio. El único sonido que podía escucharse era el débil aullido del viento en el exterior.

“Está bien”, Hermione dijo, con la voz temblando un poco. “¿Tú- Tú te acostaste con él?”

El agarre de Severus en el alféizar de la ventana se volvió más apretado. “No”.

Otro largo silencio.

“¿Tú querías?”

Una rama pelada golpeó contra la ventana.

El silencio se prolongó.

Su dura, amarga carcajada cortó a través de la habitación. “Tú ni siquiera puedes negarlo. ¡Mírame, maldita sea!”

Severus se dio la vuelta.

Ella se paró en medio de la sala, con la cara enrojecida y los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Una temblorosa horrible sonrisa torcía sus labios. “¿Es así? ¿Vas a dejarme por él?”

Las cejas de Severus fruncidas.” ¿Por qué estás incluso preguntándome eso? Tú no deberías darme una elección. No puedes estar bien con esto”.

Hermione se rio de nuevo, el sonido discordante y abrasivo. “Oh, definitivamente no estoy bien con esto. Pero - pero tú eres mío, no suyo. ¡No se suponía que fuera de esta manera! ¡No puedo simplemente entregarte a él! ¡No lo haré!” Ella se acercó, agarró su mano y la apretó. “Tú no me engañaste. No me importa si lo deseas. Tú no engañas. Podemos - podemos superarlo - Te voy a dar otra oportunidad y nosotros - “

“Basta”, dijo Severus, bilis subiéndole a la garganta. Ella se veías casi histérica. Parecía como... Él puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la sacudió ligeramente. “¿No tienes ningún respeto por ti misma? Te mereces algo mejor. Yo soy el cabrón aquí. Tú no me tienes que dar una segunda oportunidad. No va a cambiar nada”.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. “Pero tú no me engañaste”, susurró.

Severus la miró a los ojos. “Le di un beso”.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró antes de abrirla de nuevo. “No me importa. No tuviste sexo con él. No fuiste infiel”.

Severus vaciló. No quería hacerle daño, pero ella se aferraba a cualquier cosa. “Tal vez no físicamente”, dijo, forzando las palabras. “Pero lo hice cada vez que lo miraba. Cada vez que no podía apartar la vista de él.”

Hermione tragó.

Él le tocó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. “Mereces algo mejor. Te mereces a un hombre que entre a la habitación en que estés y no vea a nadie más que a ti. No puedo ser ese hombre, pero está allá afuera. Lo encontrarás. Sé que lo harás”.

Ella lo miró por un largo momento antes de que esquivara sus ojos y ceño. “Oh, Cállate. ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto todo el tiempo? ¿Incluso cuando me estás dejando? ¡Si me estás botando, por lo menos ten la decencia de dejarme que te odie! Mi próximo novio probablemente tendrá al menos cinco defectos horribles en comparación contigo”.

Severus le dio un beso en la frente. “Tal vez sea una cosa buena. Y yo no soy perfecto. Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto, de hecho”.

Hermione resopló. “¿Tú? Por favor. Eres la definición de perfección”.

Una sonrisa torcida curvó sus labios. “Si piensas eso, amabas a un hombre que no existe.”

Ella lo miró solemnemente antes de asentir. “Tal vez. Tal vez yo nunca te conocí”. Ella rio sin humor. “Tal vez si yo te hubiera conocido mejor, podría haber evitado que te enamoraras de él”.

Severus tomó una inspiración. “Yo no he dicho que lo ame”, dijo lacónicamente, dándose la vuelta.

“¿Qué?”

“Yo no lo amo”, le espetó. “No es amor.”

“¿Entonces qué es?”

Severus miró por la ventana, observando la nieve caer. Pensó en los copos de nieve derritiéndose en la piel acalorada de Harry hace unas horas. Pensó en cómo se veía y cómo él no podía apartar la mirada.

“Obsesión”, Susurró, apenas audible.

Unas horas más tarde, mientras ayudaba a Hermione a sacar sus cosas, miraba la cara de Hermione y trataba de sentir el amor tranquilo que solía sentir por ella. Pero no había nada - todo aniquilado por esta cosa comiéndoselo desde su interior.

Un taxi frenó y se detuvo frente a ellos. Hermione se lo quedó viendo.

“Envía el resto de mis cosas a la casa de mis padres” Sus ojos brillaban mientras ella lo miraba, pero le dio una sonrisa confiada. “Yo todavía espero recibir el vestido rojo para mi cumpleaños, ¿lo entiendes?”

“Lo hago”, él dijo, y la observó caminar hacia el taxi.

Mientras que el taxi se alejaba, Severus puso las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se quedó quieto, dejando que los fríos copos de nieve aterrizaran en su cara y se derritieran. Había una leve sensación de pesar en la boca de su estómago, pero Severus sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Hermione se merecía algo mejor. Y quedarse juntos no era una opción.

Porque era obvio ahora, que él no era confiable.

Severus apretó la mandíbula, recordando lo cerca que había estado de tomar a Harry allí mismo, en el coche. Era un maldito milagro que hubiera logrado apartarse a sí mismo y alejarse.

Mirando hacia atrás, había sido tonto pensar que podría ser amigo de Harry. Un hombre no se siente frustrado e inquieto si no ve a su amigo por unas pocas semanas, pero en ese momento, Severus no podía poner un nombre a la extraña inquietud bajo su piel - o no quería. Entonces vio a Harry en la escuela de Hermione.

Entonces él _tenía_ que volverlo a ver.

Las últimas semanas habían sido un desastre. Se había dicho a sí mismo que podría mantenerse alejado de Harry, pero terminó buscándolo utilizando algunas excusas verdaderamente ridículas. Él se había dicho a sí mismo que no tocaría a Harry ahora que eran sólo amigos, pero se encontró a sí mismo acariciándolo en múltiples ocasiones - tocando, acariciando su piel, poniendo un brazo posesivo a su alrededor, tirando de él más cerca. Era como si no pudiera controlar a su cuerpo en absoluto.

Y él no podía controlar su mente, tampoco. Cuando veían películas juntos, él pasaba la mitad del tiempo imaginándose empujar a Harry plano sobre su espalda, trepando sobre él y excitándose con él hasta que su polla estuviera dolorida y Harry sonrojado y cubierto con su semen.

Severus suspiró, sintiendo a su polla contraerse sólo de pensar en ello. Nunca se sintió tan fuera de control antes. Nunca. Era más que un poco inquietante. Y no era normal que una sonrisa del chico pudiera hacer que su boca se le secara, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran y su polla se endureciera, como si él fuera un adolescente de nuevo. Odiaba su absoluta falta de autocontrol en torno a Harry.

Esta... obsesión se le estaba yendo de las manos. Nada bueno podía salir de la misma. Esto ya lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era: un posesivo, irrazonable hombre celoso. No tenía derecho a sentirse celoso. No era su asunto si Harry quería a Lucius y lo besaba. Y sin embargo, su sangre estaba hirviendo de celos, rabia y miedo a la vez, asándolo desde su interior hacia fuera. Por supuesto que Harry se sentía atraído por Lucius. Su primo era básicamente una versión mejorada de él mismo. Lucius era todo lo que Severus se esforzaba por ser: calmado, controlado y confiable. Lucius tenía su vida resuelta. Lucius nunca perdió la compostura. Lucius no dejó que sus instintos primitivos se hicieran cargo. Su teléfono celular sonó.

Severus lo sacó de su bolsillo. Su rostro se endureció cuando vio el identificador de llamadas. Pero respondió. “¿Qué quieres?”

“Y aquí estaba yo esperando que te hubieras calmado” dijo Lucius.

“Estoy perfectamente en calma”.

Lucius dejó escapar una risita incrédula. “Vente de nuevo, entonces. Creo que necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas.”


	19. Capítulo 19

Cuando Lucius abrió la puerta, no hubo abrazos y sonrisas en esta ocasión.

Severus miraba al rostro de su primo y no podía invocar siquiera un atisbo de afecto hacia él. Todo lo que podía ver era al hombre que había tenido su lengua en la boca de Harry.

 _-Sí, lo quiero-_. Recordando las palabras de Harry, sintió sus manos apretarse en puños a sus costados, su respiración irregular y ruidosa incluso para sus propios oídos. La ira burbujeaba en sus entrañas, mezclada con una dosis de miedo y resentimiento. Él amaba a su primo. No debería estar sintiendo esto. Él no debería sentir la casi irresistible necesidad de empujar a Lucius contra la pared y golpearlo duro, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que su cara fuera un caos sangriento.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Lucius retrocedió un paso y lo miró con recelo. “Vamos pasa”

La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa, la chimenea como la única fuente de luz en la sala de estar.

Severus se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó en una de las sillas antes de hundirse en el sillón junto a la chimenea.

Lucius mirándolo, caminó hacia el mini-bar y agarró unas cuantas cervezas.

“Entonces”, Lucius dijo, lanzándole una lata. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió su cerveza. “Acerca del niño bonito que trajiste aquí”.

Severus se puso rígido, pero no dijo nada. No confiaba en sí mismo para no decir algo que lamentaría más tarde.

“Relájate”, Lucius dijo, mirándolo. “Yo no quiero a tu Harry”. Él se rio en voz baja. “Bueno, si aterrizara en mi regazo, desnudo, no voy a decir que no - él es ridículamente atractivo, y yo no estoy muerto. Pero yo no lo quiero”.

Parte de la tensión se drenó del cuerpo de Severus. “Entonces, ¿por qué lo tocaste?”

Lucius tomó un sorbo de cerveza. “Yo estaba curioso por cómo reaccionarías. Tú estabas acariciándolo todo el tiempo, así que pensé que te molestaría si lo tocaba. Pero tu reacción superó todas mis expectativas”.

“Si me quieres estudiar como a una rata de laboratorio, mantén a Harry fuera de esto, y mantén tu lengua fuera de su boca, carajo”.

Lucius lo miró con solemnidad. “Pensaba que tenías novia”

Severus miró abajo a su cerveza, viendo el reflejo de la luz del fuego en la lata. “Lo hacía. Ya no más”.

Silencio.

“Es un poco extraño”, dijo Lucius, su tono cuidadoso. “Tú relación parecía estar bien hace sólo algunos meses. Pensé que no te interesaban los tipos en absoluto”.

Severus abrió la cerveza y tomó un gran trago. “No lo hacían. Hasta que Hermione invitó a Harry para un trío”. Severus miró a la chimenea, viendo las llamas amarillas bailar en un patrón ardiente. Ahora se sentía como si todo hubiera sucedido en otra vida, no hace dos meses. “Él me irritaba”. Se rio sin humor. “No estoy seguro de cómo pasé de estar irritado a querer tener mi polla dentro de él”.

Miró a Lucius, calibrando su reacción.

La expresión de su primo estaba en calma y sin sorprenderse. Esa era la cosa sobre Lucius: él siempre estaba compuesto y con la cabeza fría. A veces Severus lo envidiaba, porque a menudo se sentía como una bomba de tiempo programada para explotar.

“Por la forma en que lo mirabas hoy, no se trata sólo de sexo, ¿verdad?” Lucius murmuró, bebiendo de su cerveza.

“Yo no lo amo”, Severus dijo lacónicamente.

“Yo no dije que lo hicieras”, Lucius dijo, levantando las cejas. “Pero por curiosidad - ¿por qué crees que no lo amas?”

Suspirando, Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. “ _Porque no lo hago_. Esto - no es amor. El amor no se supone que sea como esto”.

“¿Cómo qué?”

Severus encontró sus ojos y dijo con tranquilidad, “Cuando te vi besándolo, quería arrancarte miembro por miembro. No estoy exagerando”. Al ver la expresión de Lucius, dejó escapar una risa áspera. “Sí. No me importaba que fueras mi amigo más cercano y mi primo. Esta cosa... me despojó de todo control. Me sentí como - como un tipo posesivo. Como que él es mío. Y nadie más que yo lo puede tocar. Ves, es obsesión, no amor”.

Lucius lo estudió con una expresión contemplativa. “Tú nunca quisiste a nadie lo suficiente como para estar verdaderamente celoso. Nunca te importó lo suficiente. Nunca estuviste lo suficientemente necesitado. Es por eso que crees que no es normal sentir así”. Él se rio, con algo de dolor intermitente a través de sus facciones antes de que lo ocultara detrás de una expresión neutra. “Es bastante normal, confía en mí. Y no implica necesariamente que no sea amor. Si piensas que no es amor, tal vez nunca amaste antes”.

“Amaba a Hermione”, Severus dijo entre dientes.

“¿Lo hacías?” dijo Lucius en voz baja. “Yo no estoy seguro de que lo hicieras”.

Severus se tensó. “¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”

Lucius miró su cerveza antes de volver a mirarlo a él. “No he dicho nada antes, pero siempre pensé todas tus relaciones eran un poco superficiales - No, ¡escúchame! Sí, todas ellas fueron bastante largas y serias, y todas ellas fueron... agradables y constantes. No parecían que te hicieran sentir demasiado nada. Nunca estuviste celoso. Nunca estuviste enojado.

Nunca te importó lo suficiente”. Él sostuvo la mirada de Severus. “Pero eso es lo que querías, ¿no?”

Endureciendo la mandíbula, Severus lo acribilló con la mirada. “No me gusta lo que estás implicando, Lucius. Y estás equivocado”.

“Tal vez”, Lucius reconoció. “Tal vez sí amaste a tus novias. Pero tu reacción a los celos por Harry dice mucho. Crees que no es normal. No quieres sentirlo. Crees que cualquier cosa tan intensa y fea no puede ser amor”. Lucius miró a su cerveza, una extraña sonrisa torcida en sus labios. “Estás equivocado. Y reprimir las emociones no es saludable, Severus”.

Severus apretó los labios. “¿Cómo haces eso, Lucius? Nada te desconcierta. Tienes una respuesta para todo”.

Alguna emoción parpadeó en el rostro de Lucius. “No hay necesidad de ese tono. No tengo una respuesta para todo. Lejos de eso. Sólo digo que a veces el amor no es bonito. No es ordenado, y no está perfectamente guionado. No hay ningún molde para el amor. A veces es sucio. A veces es un poco espeluznante. Y a veces duele”.  
Antes de que Severus pudiera decir nada, escucharon el ruido de pasos.

Un joven semidesnudo bajo por las escaleras, bostezando y estirándose. Él tenía rasgos ligeramente exóticos y el pelo rubio oscuro. Ojos dorados parpadearon hacia Severus sin demasiado interés, antes de que el chico caminara hasta el sofá y se dejara caer sobre su vientre, poniendo su cabeza sobre el regazo de Lucius. “Me duele el cuello”, dijo con un ligero acento francés.

Severus alzó las cejas ligeramente, inseguro sobre qué hacer. Él no tenía idea de que Lucius estuviera viendo a alguien. Lucius le había dicho que no estaba viendo nadie.

Miró arriba hacia Lucius y dio un respingo.

La indulgente, sufriente sonrisa que estaba en boca de Lucius transformó completamente toda su cara. Sus ojos eran cálidos, con una expresión llena de adoración al desnudo. Hizo a Severus sentirse claramente incómodo. Se sintió como si estuviera viendo algo muy íntimo. Algo que no debería ver.

“Te dije que te apegaras al programa de entrenamiento”, Lucius dijo severamente, su voz en desacuerdo con la expresión de su cara. Pero entonces, de nuevo, el chico no podía ver su cara. “Y estás siendo grosero, Remus. Estás ignorando a mi invitado”.

“Quiero un masaje”, dijo Remus. “Y él no es tu invitado. Apuesto a que es de tu familia. Parece una versión pálida de ti –“

“Eso me ofende”, Severus dijo secamente. “Soy el Snape más guapo que nunca hayas conocido”.

Dean volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada crítica. “Hmm”, dijo pensativamente. “No. Tus manos están lejos de ser tan buenas. Puedo decirlo. Lucius, vamos. Recuerda que estoy herido”.

Lucius rodó los ojos, pero empezó a masajear el cuello del chico. “Te esquinzaste el tobillo, no el cuello. Severus, permíteme presentarte a Remus Lupin, el deportista más mimado en el mundo”.

Severus ocultó su sorpresa. Había oído hablar del chico francés herido que Lucius estaba cuidando desde hace años, pero él no tenía idea de que estuvieran viéndose. “Jugador de fútbol americano, ¿no?”

“Jugador de Fútbol”, Remus lo corrigió antes de sonreír felizmente. “Mmm, allí mismo, siii”.

“Tu cuello está rígido”, Lucius dijo, en un tono de regaño suave. “¿Qué estuviste haciendo para ponerlo así?”

“Ah, él está aquí”, dijo una voz femenina.

Una hermosa joven estaba de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras, las manos en las caderas de su pijama. Ella estaba dirigiendo a Remus una mirada poco sorprendida. “Honestamente, Remus. No actúes como un bebé”.

“Ella está siendo grosera con tu invitado, también”, Remus dijo, sin abrir los ojos. “¿Por qué soy yo el único en ser regañado por eso?”

La chica se sonrojó y dio a Severus una sonrisa de disculpa. “Soy Tonks, la novia de Remus”

Severus la miró. Luego miró a Lucius, cuya expresión era insulsa.

“Encantado de conocerte”, dijo Severus tardíamente, volviéndose hacia la muchacha. “Severus Snape, primo de Lucius”

Ella le dio una sonrisa distraída y dijo con firmeza, “Remus Lupin, deja de molestar a Lucius y levántate. Ya estamos imponiéndonos en sus vacaciones –“

“No lo están”, Lucius dijo, dando a Tonks una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos. Pero terminamos ya –“

“No”, dijo Remus.  
  


“- así que te lo puedes llevar”, Lucius continuó, como si no lo hubiera oído.

Suspirando, Remus se sentó. “Te odio”, le dijo a Lucius antes de darle un besito en la mejilla. “Buenas noches”.

“Buenas noches”, Lucius dijo, apartando la mirada.

Ni Lucius ni Severus miraron a la pareja irse.

Mirando el rostro estoico de su primo, Severus no sabía qué decir.

“Él no lo sabe, ¿verdad?” dijo finalmente.

Apretando la mandíbula, Lucius negó con la cabeza.

“¿Por qué no se lo dices?” Severus rio con dureza. “Me dices que no reprima las emociones, pero tú –“

“Es diferente”, Lucius espetó.

Era la primera vez que Severus veía a su primo enojado. “¿Cómo es tan diferente?”

Lucius se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mini-bar para servirse un vaso de whisky. Se lo bebió en un par de tragos grandes. “Porque no tiene sentido. Él es hetero. No como tú. Él es verdaderamente heterosexual. Lo conozco completamente. Él es realmente heterosexual. No-puedes engancharte-con-un-tipo-hetero. Él está enamorado de su novia. Van bastante en serio. Si le dijera, simplemente haría que todo se vuelva incómodo, nada más”.

Severus veía su espalda, rígida. “Él no parece indiferente. Es muy cariñoso – “

“Él es Francés”, Lucius dijo inexpresivamente. “Y no, no es indiferente. Él me ama. Quizás incluso demasiado. Pero no de ese modo”.

“¿Cómo sabes qué-“

“Déjalo. Por favor. He estado lidiando con esto por años”.

 _Seguro que lo has hecho_ , pensó Severus, recordando la expresión del rostro de Lucius mientras miraba al chico francés. “¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas? Renuncia a tu trabajo y vuelve a casa”.

Lucius se rio, un sonido breve, tosco. “No puedo”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Por la misma razón que tu madre no puede dejar a tu padre. Él es mi todo”. Lucius se giró para mirar a Severus, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. “Sé que desprecias a tu madre por eso. ¿Crees que yo soy débil y patético, también?”

Severus miró a su primo mayor - el primo al que había mirado hacia arriba cuando eran niños - y no sabía qué decir. “Tú no puedes simplemente quedarte y verlo con otra persona. Esto te va a romper”.

Lucius cogió la botella de whisky y se la llevó a los labios. “Lo sé”, dijo y tomó un gran trago. Sus ojos se veían aburridos y cansados. “Hoy su novia me pidió que la examinara. Al parecer, están buscando un bebé”.

Severus respiró hondo. “¿Está ella…?”

“No. No aun”. Lucius tomó otro trago. “Pero va a suceder algún día. Y algún día, voy a ser el padrino de su boda y tal vez el padrino de sus hijos, y-“ Lucius se interrumpió mientras su voz se volvía más densa. Se dio la vuelta. “Tal vez soy débil. Tal vez soy un idiota por quedarse sólo porque él me necesita. Tal vez sea poco saludable vivir con migajas de afecto y permitir que una persona se vuelva el centro de mi vida. Tal vez”.

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual Lucius se quedó mirando el crepitar del fuego y Severus mirándolo a él.

“Si quieres mi consejo”, Lucius dijo, todavía sin mirarlo. Su voz era áspera y cortante. “Mi consejo para ti: manda a la mierda a cualquier problema que tengas. No sobre analices. Obsesión, amor - no importa cómo lo llames. Solo son palabras. Si lo miras y piensas _‘esto es mío´_ eso es todo. Agárralo si puedes. Ojalá yo pudiera”.

Severus se le acercó y palmeó el hombro de Lucius. “Lo siento”.

Los músculos de Lucius se tensaron bajo su mano.

“Sí”, dijo, su voz átona. “Yo también”.


	20. Capítulo 20

Las palabras de Lucius todavía resonaban en sus oídos cuando Severus dejó la casa de su primo y se metió en su auto.

Se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor, se pasó una mano por la cara.

_A veces el amor no es bonito. No es ordenado, y no está perfectamente guionado. No hay ningún molde para el amor. A veces es sucio. A veces es un poco espeluznante, Y a veces duele._

Pensó en la postura abatida de Lucius y su sonrisa forzada. Pensó en la forma en que Lucius miraba a ese chico francés. Entonces pensó en Hermione, y sus otras ex novias. Todas ellas eran hermosas y agradables, pero si Severus era honesto consigo mismo, no había sentido con ellas ni una pizca de lo que sintió con Harry - y no se refería sólo al sexo. Él no había sentido la irresistible urgencia de tocar, de besar, de atraer más cerca, de _estar_ con ellas. Nunca había tenido problemas para apartar la vista cuando sonreían. Él nunca se había sentido impaciente por verlas. Todo sus reacciones y emociones - habían sido controladas. Previsibles. Superficiales. Y a él le había gustado de esa manera. A él le había gustado.

Severus se apartó de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del pasajero repentinamente se abrió y alguien entró.

El chico francés. Remus. Ni siquiera llevaba una chaqueta y estaba cubierto de nieve. Él miraba fijamente a Severus. “¿Qué diablos hiciste con él? Lucius está bebiendo, y él nunca bebe. ¡Sea lo que sea que hiciste, vuelve atrás y arréglalo!”

Observándolo, Severus se dio cuenta de que el tipo no era tan joven como él había pensado. Podría tener la misma edad que Harry. Había algo en las líneas de su boca que le daban un aspecto vulnerable e inocente.

Pero ahora que Severus estaba viendo la expresión severa en el rostro del chico, era obvio lo equivocada que estuvo su primera impresión. Algo le decía que este tipo estaba lejos de ser inocente y vulnerable.

“¿Yo?” dijo Severus. “Si alguien debería hacerlo, yo sería quien debería hacer esa pregunta”. Maldita sea. No debería haber dicho eso. Lucius no quería que Remus lo supiera.

Pero no había ni rastro de confusión en el rostro de Remus. Remus desvió su mirada.

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon. Él evaluó al tipo. “¿Lo sabes?”, dijo, mientras la comprensión clavaba en él. “Lo sabes, ¿No es así?”

Remus asintió, todavía sin mirarlo.

“Si lo sabes, entonces déjalo ir.”

“No es tan sencillo”, Remus dijo llanamente.

“Es bastante sencillo. Él te ama, y tú lo sabes y aun así le haces verte con tu novia. ¿No das una mierda por él en absoluto?”

“Tú no lo entiendes”

“No, no lo hago”, Severus dijo, con voz dura. “Le diré a Lucius que tú lo sabes”.

Remus lo agarró del brazo. “No te atrevas”, gruñó, los ojos dorados brillantes. Su expresión se transformó por completo, algo cruel y feo acechando en su mirada. “Si lo haces, me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a hablarte de nuevo, ¿Entendido? Puedo hacer eso. Si tiene que elegir, él siempre me escogerá a mí, no a su primo. Él es _mío_ ”

Severus lo miró. Las apariencias podían ser engañosas, sin duda. ¿Un chico lindo e inocente? Claro. “¿Él sabe que pedazo de egoísta de mierda eres?”

Remus se echó a reír, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. “Lucius me conoce mejor que nadie. Él ha visto mi peor parte”. Algo como maravilla o tal vez vergüenza apareció en su rostro. “No soy una muy buena persona, pero él me ama de todos modos. Yo no voy a renunciar a él. Nunca”.

Severus negó con la cabeza lentamente. “¿No ves lo cruel que es  
esto? ¿No te importa? Lo estás quebrando”.

Con su mandíbula tensándose, Remus bajó la mirada. “Lo sé”, susurró con voz ronca. “Yo odio lastimarlo, pero yo solo - no puedo dejarlo ir, ¿de acuerdo? Él es... le debo mi carrera. Le debo todo lo que soy ahora”. Se dio la vuelta para mirar fuera por la ventana. “Pasé de ser un pobre don nadie de un orfanato, a un futbolista estrella que gana doscientas mil libras a la semana. Tengo todo lo que he soñado siempre. No debería necesitarlo más”. Hizo una pausa. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba llena de resentimiento. “Pero lo hago. Y odio esto - esta dependencia emocional y el deseo constante de tener su atención y aprobación. Yo nunca dependí emocionalmente de nadie antes de él - Yo nunca tuve a nadie de quien depender. Odio todas estas emociones, odio estar asustado de que él se cansará de mí y se irá, ¿sabes?” Remus sonrió torcidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.” Por supuesto que no lo entiendes. Nadie lo entiende”.

“Yo lo entiendo”, dijo Severus. “Mejor de lo que crees”

Remus le lanzó una mirada escéptica. “¿De verdad? ¿Tú te sientes así, también?”

“Bueno, no exactamente de esa manera. No estoy de ningún modo tan mal como tú”.

“Gracias”, dijo Dean. “¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? ¿Adivino que hay una mujer?”

“Un hombre”, dijo Severus. Por alguna razón, era fácil hablar de ello con Remus. Probablemente, porque este chico estaba mucho más jodido de lo que él estaba.

“Huh”, Remus dijo y murmuró algo que sonó como debe venir de familia. “Entonces ¿qué pasa con el chico? ¿Él no te quiere también?” Remus frunció el ceño. “Aunque es poco probable si él es gay”.

“¿Qué se supone que significa eso?”

Remus soltó una carcajada. “¿No tienes un espejo? Eres muy parecido a Lucius, y Lucius es muy apuesto. Casi todo el mundo en nuestro club está  
enamorado de él”.

“Pero tú no”.

“De todos modos, ¿qué pasa con ese tipo?” dijo Remus.

“Yo lo quiero”.

“Eh, Y eso es un problema... ¿por qué?”

Severus miró por el parabrisas, viendo a través de la pesada nevada.

“Espera, cuando tú dices -Lo quiero- ¿te refieres a que quieres agarrarlo de la mano y besuquearlo hasta morir o te refieres a –“

“Me refiero a todo”. Severus pensó en el rostro de Harry, sus labios regordetes y esa maldita sonrisa, la curva de su cuello, sus pequeños pezones oscuros, sus muslos, sus piernas fuertes envueltas alrededor suyo, su estrechez, su calor, sus verdes ojos -

Severus sonrió autocensurándose, sintiendo una contracción en su polla. “Y yo me refiero a todo. Desde mirarlo atontado, hasta querer frotar mi corrida en su piel y hacerlo apestar a mí por dentro y por fuera”.

“Um”, dijo Remus. “Demasiada información, compañero”.

Severus lo miró. “Tú te das cuenta de que Lucius probablemente tenga pensamientos menos que puros cuando te mira, ¿no?”

Remus se sonrojó y se removió, mordiéndose el labio. “Trato de no pensar en ello”.

“Deberías”, Severus dijo, su voz con más fuerza. “Él no es el padre que nunca tuviste. Él no es tu hermano mayor. Él no es un monje. Él es un hombre saludable en su mejor momento. Si lo amas tanto como afirmas, dejarás de ser una pequeña mierda egoísta y lo dejarás ir”.

Los brillantes ojos de Remus inmediatamente embotados.

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro. “¿Estás seguro de que no estás ni un poco interesado en los chicos? Yo solía pensar que era completamente heterosexual”.

Remus negó con la cabeza. “Los hombres no me hacen sentir nada”. Miró sus dedos y dijo con voz ronca, “Me alegro de no ser gay ¿sabes? Si estoy así de necesitado y dependiente cuando no lo deseo físicamente, yo ni siquiera quiero pensar lo pegajosamente devastado que estaría si yo lo quisiera de esa forma. Yo probablemente no lo dejaría salir de mi lado”.

Miró a Severus de nuevo, sus ojos dorados amplios y suplicantes. Él parecía un chico vulnerable e inocente de nuevo.” No le digas que lo sé. Por favor”.

Severus apretó los labios, pero asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

“Gracias”. Remus puso una mano en la manija de la puerta, pero se detuvo. “¿Sabes? cuando tenía dieciséis, me lastimé la columna vertebral. Todo el mundo pensó que era una lesión mata-carreras. Estaba asustado como el infierno. ¿Qué pasaría si todos los médicos tenían razón y no podía volver a caminar de nuevo? Así que seguí evitándolo - si yo no intentaba caminar, no me podía caer después de todo”. Una suave sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro. “Pero Lucius - él era mi fisioterapeuta en ese momento - él me dijo que si no lo intentaba, no podía No caerme, tampoco. Así que lo intenté. Y ahora soy el mejor delantero del mundo”.

“Y el más humilde también”, dijo Severus con un resoplido, encendiendo el limpiaparabrisas para despejar la nieve. “Gracias, entendí la moraleja de la historia, pero es innecesaria. Yo ya no me engaño más”. Severus sonrió con tristeza. “Yo no puedo mantenerme alejado de él”.

Remus asintió sin sonreír. “Sí”, dijo con voz ronca, abriendo la puerta. “Lo entiendo. Buena suerte”.

“Tú también”, dijo Severus y encendió el motor. “No rompas el corazón de mi primo”

La respuesta de Remus se perdió entre el aullido del viento y los remolinos de nieve. Tal vez fuera lo mejor.


	21. Capítulo 21

Severus se detuvo frente a la puerta conocida y levantó la mano para golpearla pero se detuvo.

Cristo, esto era una locura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí a esta hora? Lo más racional sería esperar hasta mañana, en lugar de aparecer a la una de la madrugada como un adicto que necesitaba una dosis - lo que no estaba lejos de la verdad. Harry y su abuela estarían dormidos de seguro, y Harry estaría probablemente enojado con él, por casi patearlo fuera del coche después de primero haberlo besado. Por no hablar de que Harry no había dado ninguna indicación de que quisiera que sean algo más que amigos. Harry no sostenía relaciones. Y Harry había dicho que quería a Lucius  
.  
Severus apretó los dientes. No. No había imaginado el hambre y la necesidad en los besos de Harry, no había imaginado a Harry apoyándose en su toque. Esta cosa - esta atracción sin esperanza - no podía ser unilateral. No sabía lo que él haría si fuera unilateral. Nada bueno. Severus tenía una punzante sospecha de que no lo tomaría bien si Harry le decía que no estaba interesado. La sola idea lo puso inquieto y ansioso. No quería estar en la situación de Lucius. A diferencia de su primo, Severus no creía que él fuera capaz de ver a Harry con otra persona. Su autocontrol no era lo suficientemente bueno como para eso. Al darse cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados con fuerza a los lados, Severus los forzó a relajarse. Mierda. Quizás reprimir y evitar las emociones durante años realmente había sido una mala idea: él no sabía cómo lidiar con esto en absoluto. Harry algunas veces bromeando le llamó espeluznante. Severus tenía el mal presentimiento de que podría no estar muy lejos de la verdad. Se sentía como una canilla con la llave rota: una vez abierta, no podía ser cerrada de nuevo. Tenía el potencial para convertirse en un acosador espeluznante si Harry lo rechazaba. Jesús.

Mejor que Harry no lo rechazara.

Apoyándose en la pared, Severus sacó su celular y llamó a Harry.

Tuvo que esperar un rato largo hasta que Harry respondió.

“¿Huh?” Murmuró, su voz somnolienta y no del todo despierto. Sus ojos estarían probablemente aun cerrados. “¿Quién eres y por qué coño estás llamando en medio de la noche?”

“¿Realmente quieres a Lucius?”

Silencio.

“¿Sevvie?” Se oyó el ruido de los muelles del colchón.

Severus se pasó la lengua por los labios, imaginando a Harry en la cama, con su piel cálida, el pelo alborotado por el sueño, los ojos soñolientos y los labios un poco hinchados – “¿Severus?”

“¿Realmente lo quieres?” dijo, su voz más dura de lo que pretendía. No pudo evitarlo.

Otro silencio.

“¿Estás celoso?” dijo Harry, un poco inseguro.

Severus respiró profundo. “Quizás”

Harry dejó escapar una risa ahogada. “Mierda, esto realmente está jodiendo mi cabeza”.

Severus pensó que era algo justo, teniendo en cuenta que Harry había arruinado completamente su ordenada, racional vida. “¿Quieres a Lucius?”

Harry suspiró. “¿Alguien te dijo que eres como un perro con un hueso? No, no quiero a Lucius. ¿Feliz ahora? ¿Y por qué me estás llamando a esta hora? “

“Ven afuera”.

“¿Qué?”

“Ven afuera. Estoy aquí, fuera”.

Hubo un momento de silencio. “¿Estás diciéndome enserio que estas fuera de mi casa a la una de la mañana?”

“Sí.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Yo estaba en el vecindario”, dijo Severus.

“Y decidiste venir a visitar a un amigo, ¿eh?”

“Algo así”.

“Espeluznante”, Harry murmuró suavemente y colgó.

Un minuto después, oyó el sonido de la cerradura haciendo clic desde el interior, y el cuerpo de Severus se tensó.

La puerta se abrió y Harry salió y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Llevaba solamente un par de boxers negros. Harry se sonrojó. “Las tablas del suelo son algo ruidosas”, dijo, más bien defensivamente, frotándose los ojos. “Yo tenía miedo de que la abuela se despertara si me movía demasiado alrededor. Ella es de sueño ligero”.

“Yo no dije nada”, Severus dijo, sin saber dónde mirar, sus dedos deseosos de tocar por todas partes. Tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que los pezones de Harry estaban erectos, antes de que él se diera cuenta de cuál era la razón más probable para ello.

“Tienes frio”. Severus se quitó el abrigo y envolvió con el los hombros de Harry.

Harry le dio una mirada extraña. “Entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Él preguntó, acomodando un poco el abrigo.

Severus intentó no mirarlo fijamente. Ver a Harry con su ropa le hizo sentir cosas extrañas en su interior. Y en su polla.

“¿Severus?”

Severus desvió la mirada de la tela oscura de su abrigo contra la piel de Harry, pero ahora sus ojos fueron atraídos de nuevo por la cara soñolienta y enrojecida, el pelo revuelto y los labios rojos suaves. Cristo.

Su corazón corría una carrera, como si tuviera dieciséis años de nuevo, el calor acumulándose en su estómago y deslizándose a través de su piel. Él no podía pensar.

“Quería hablar contigo”, dijo, dando un paso más cerca.

“ ¿Sobre qué?”

Severus apoyó las manos en la puerta detrás de Harry, efectivamente atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Respiró profundamente, mirando en los ojos color verde.

Los labios de Harry se separaron. “¿Sevvie? ¿Qué estás –“

“Desearía haberme negado cuando Hermione sugirió hacer un trio”, dijo Severus con voz ronca. “Desearía no haber conocido nunca este sentimiento. No es lindo. Es feo. Y aterrador.”

Harry Tragó. “¿Sevvie? ¿Estás borracho o algo?”

Severus sonrió torcidamente, mirando la manzana de Adán de Harry subir y bajar. “Ojalá”.

Bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios contra la piel pálida del cuello de Harry.

Harry se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo temblando por la tensión, como una flecha a punto de ser lanzada de un arco. Severus estaba bastante seguro de que él estaba temblando también, pero se las arregló para no tironear a Harry contra sí. De hecho, sus cuerpos no se estaban tocando en absoluto - a excepción de sus labios apenas rozando el cuello de Harry.

Harry gimió, el sonido bajo y apenas audible, y Severus finalmente hundió sus dientes en la carne y chupó con fuerza, con ganas de dejar una marca para que todos vean.

Él dejó un rastro de besos con la boca abierta, subiendo hasta que se encontró con ese punto exacto, debajo de la mandíbula de Harry, que lo hacía estremecer. Él chupó con fuerza, casi delirante por el deseo. “¿Qué diablos me hiciste?” susurró, lamiendo allí.

Jadeando, Harry lo agarró del pelo y tiró alejándolo. Él no se veía mejor de como Severus se sentía: sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración era dificultosa. Pero él dijo, “Espera, no podemos - mierda, yo quiero hacerlo - pero no debemos. Tú tienes una novia –“

“Ya no más. Acabamos de separarnos”. Viendo la mirada con los ojos totalmente abiertos de Harry, Severus agregó con una sonrisa triste,  
“Sé que lo más decente sería esperar, pero... no puedo esperar”. Se inclinó de nuevo y besó la comisura de la boca de Harry antes de presionar sus mejillas juntas. Aspiró su aroma con codicia. “En serio, ¿qué me hiciste?” Había una gran cantidad de resentimiento en su voz, y él no podía ocultarla.

Enterrando los dedos en el pelo de Severus, Harry le apartó un poco para que se miraran el uno al otro. “No hay nada malo contigo, tonto”, dijo Harry, con los ojos sonriendo.

Severus negó con la cabeza. “No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando en mi cabeza. Tengo algunas - algunas ideas realmente espeluznantes que me aterran incluso a mí. Enloquecerías si te contara”.

Harry sonrió, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Severus.

“Pruébame. No te preocupes, siempre supe que eras raro”.

Severus se echó a reír. “¿No te tomas nada en serio?”

Harry con hoyuelos en él. “Nop, pero tú lo amas totalmente”.

Severus miró su sonrisa, tratando de controlar la oleada de necesidad que nada tenía que ver con su polla. “Quizás lo hago”.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció, sus ojos claros se pusieron serios.  
“¿Sevvie?”

Severus se inclinó de nuevo y rozó sus labios contra la mejilla de Harry. “Te quiero”, dijo lacónicamente. “Di que sí”.

El cuerpo de Harry se puso rígido. Él susurró: “¿A qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Sexo?”

Severus aspiró inestablemente, presionando su frente contra la de Harry. “Por Supuesto que quiero sexo”, él dijo en un susurro ronco. Él aferró las caderas de Harry duro, cavando sus dedos en las redondas nalgas. “Quiero follarte. Quiero besarte y tocarte por todas partes. Quiero sentir que te corres con mí polla”. Los labios de Harry temblaban a una pulgada de distancia de los suyos. Severus apenas podía contenerse de besarlos. “Nunca quise tanto a nadie, y eso me aterra, pero solamente sexo nunca sería suficiente para mí. Yo sé que tú no mantienes relaciones, pero yo no tengo relaciones ocasionales”. sintió a sus labios torcerse. “Y esto... no hay nada ocasional acerca de esto. Así que si dices que sí, obtendrás el paquete completo, sea que lo quieras o no”.

Se apartó un poco para ver mejor a Harry.

Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos y extrañamente vulnerables antes de que una deslumbrante sonrisa dividiera su cara. “¿Está hacer cucharita incluido en el paquete completo?” Preguntó, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Severus. “Soy muy parcial sobre cucharear”.

Severus sintió a su corazón latir más rápido. En ese momento, mirando la sonrisa de Harry, pensó que estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa. “Oferta especial, solamente para ti”.

La respiración de Severus enganchada. Su agarre en las caderas de Harry más apretado. “¿Estás seguro? Nunca te vas a deshacer de mí”.

Las manos de Harry se movieron a su cuello y lo jaló más cerca, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron de nuevo y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. “Tal vez no quiera hacerlo”.

Y Severus se rompió y lo besó, empujándolo contra la puerta con su cuerpo, chupando y mordiendo los labios regordetes con tal hambre que sacudía todo su cuerpo. Dios, por fin.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, recordó el beso que empezó todo hace dos meses. El círculo cerrado. El mismo lugar, la misma persona, pero el deseo que sentía había cambiado a algo más personal, algo más intenso.

Algo aterrador.

A la mierda.

Severus acunó el rostro de Harry con sus manos y lo besó más duro, sin preocuparse.

 _Si lo miras y piensas “esto es mío, eso es todo, agárralo si puedes”_.

Y así lo hizo.

Fin


End file.
